Harry Potter and the Phantom relic
by Har-El
Summary: Kal-EL/Harry's first year at Hogwarts doesn't go quite as planned. COMPLETE! Part 2 in my Harry Potter and the Last son of Krypton series.
1. Chapter 1

And now for the Disclaimers that is now 2/3 complete, which as you know, I couldn't place in Hidden Heritage to avoid spoilers. There's one particular source that I still can't reveal, though I will say that character I borrow the ideas from in the source show is a lot like Superman in many ways. Anyway, I do not own Harry Potter, Superman, or anything affiliated with the novels, comics, or movies. Harry's owned by Scholastic Books, JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, and I'm not sure who all else.

Superman/Superboy is also owned by Warner Brothers as well as DC comics, the family of Jerry Siegel, and I'm not sure who all else. I know that even DC has had trouble with the rights for Superboy off and on for quite a while. I don't know most of the specifics or when it started, but I do know that the TV show based on Superboy that was good but got cancelled because of the lawsuit. Anyway, the point is that I really hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass.

Title note: Just to warn you, the title alone spoils a bit more than I like, but this was the first one that came to mind when I got to a certain part in the basic outline I drew up for the story and it just fits too well. And please, no Star Wars jokes.

Author's note: Welcome to the first school-based chapter in my "Harry Potter and the last son of Krypton" series. That's right, I'm using the original name for "Hidden heritage" after all. Kind of fits as the name of the series as a whole, don't you think?

Anyway, here we are with Kal-El/Harry's first year at Hogwarts. I have no idea exactly where this story's going from here except that it will only loosely follow canon in at least certain parts as it'll have at least some of the same situations but with my own twists and eventually spin off into something completely different. Still, it should be fun to find out, huh?

I was going to have this be a direct continuation of Hidden heritage, but I decided to leave that as it was and just make this one of at least 7 sequels since Hidden heritage had little to do with his time at Hogwarts but instead revolved around the revelation of his Kryptonian heritage while this starts mixing the two in.

And I appreciate the Reviews I got for Hidden Heritage. Yes, even yours, Mariann. I consider it mostly constructive criticism… which is always welcome… and I especially appreciated you pointing out the British terms I messed up on. I'm a little surprised I didn't get more wrong.

As for the part that wasn't necessarily constructive, it was well put and I at least appreciate that you didn't get nasty about it. You are of course welcome to your opinion and I will respect it. I especially appreciate anyone that added me to their Favorite Authors and this series to their Favorite Stories lists. Anyway, hope you all enjoy reading this as I did writing it.

In Elseworlds, heroes are taken from their usual settings and put into strange times and places, some that have existed, might have existed, or should have existed and others that can't, couldn't, or shouldn't exist. This is one of them.

Harry Potter and the Phantom Relic

By Lucas Harrell

Chapter 1

It was rather late when the train pulled in to the station at Hogwarts. The quartet slipped into their robes before it stopped and got off the train. Outside, most of the students were heading towards nearby carriages and a huge bearded man was booming out "Firs' years this way."

The man stopped in front of the four friends. "I'd recognize features like those anywhere," he said, "You must be the youngest Weasley boy, Ron." Ron nodded, but was a little frightened at the man's size to be able to say anything, as were Harry, Neville, and Hermione.

"Yep, this our little Ronniekins all right," one of the twins said as they joined the group.

"You sure we can't ride with them?" the other asked.

"Yeah, because we're afraid ickle Ronnie is going to fall off the boat and drown," the first twin said.

"And then mum would kill _us_," the second one said.

"And we wouldn't want almost half of this generation of Weasleys cut down in Ronnie's first week, now would we?" the first twin finished.

The twins antics broke the tension and they all laughed. Harry extended his hand to the big man. "I'm Harry Potter our friends Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger," he said.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Groundskeeper of Hogwarts," the large man said, taking Harry's hand and shaking it so hard the boy felt like Hagrid was going to pull his arm off. 'Have to remember to have my power on when shaking his hand from now on,' he realized.

"Your folks were always kind to me," Hagrid said, indicating all three young boys. "So if you need anything, just come visit me and I'll do my best to help you. I live in the hut near the Forbidden Forest. Same with you of course, Hermione. Any friend of theirs is a friend of mine."

"We appreciate that, Hagrid," Harry said.

The four joined Hagrid in a tiny little boat. They were afraid at first that it would capsize, but even given his size, it stayed upright as they glided across the water. When they saw Hogwarts for the first time, their collective breath of the group was taken away, it was such an amazing sight.

They quickly reached the dock in front of the castle and carefully climbed out of the boat with Hagrid's help. Once all the first year students were out, they followed the groundskeeper into the school and up a flight of stairs before he called them to a stop and disappeared through the door.

Ron was telling his friends about some of the horror stories the twins had told him about the Sorting ceremony when a voice rang out. "Hey, Potter." Harry casually looked over his shoulder to see Draco Malfoy walking up to him. Two idiotic thugs flanked him on either side. "I've got a bone to pick with…"

Draco was cut off with a whimper as Harry spun around and he found himself with a wand right in his face before he could even get anywhere near his wand. Hermione and Ron were also quick to pull their wands and had them trained on his flunkies before they could do anything. Neville followed suit a second later.

"What was that, Malfoy?" Harry asked, "You and your idiot buddies wanted to show me up for the stunt that _you _pulled in Madam Malkins? Because I could use a little target practice to polish my dueling skills on." To prove that he didn't fear Malfoy or his goons, he put his wand back in his pocket.

"My dad will hear of this," Malfoy threatened.

Harry laughed. "Is that the best you can do yet again?" he asked, "Dear old Lucius is going to come after me. Ooh, I'm really scared. Too bad for you I've got plenty of witnesses to attest to the fact that you came at me in a threatening manner and I reacted in self-defense yet again.

"You're lucky I'm excited enough that I'm feeling generous or I could call an honor duel right here and now, especially with the way you talked about my mom last we met," Harry said, "Now get out of here before I decide to do that anyway."

Draco's eyes widened as he realized what Harry could indeed call for an honor duel and given his opponent's quick reflexes, he knew he'd be dead before he could even get off the simplest of curses. Muttering, he backed away from the group of friends.

Luckily for both Harry and Draco, a stern looking older woman picked that time to come out the door. Introducing herself as Professor Minerva McGonagall, she gave them a lecture about how the House system worked before leading them into a huge dining hall.

"Look," some of the students said, pointing up to the ceiling. It seemed to be transparent, showing the night sky.

"It's not really transparent," Hermione murmured to her friends, "It's just enchanted to look like the sky and whatever weather pattern happens to be coming through at the time. I read all about it in _Hogwarts: A history_."

"Bet you did," Harry said with a smirk. With a playful scowl, Hermione smacked him on the arm before turning their attention to heading down the great hall..

The students came to a stop near the end of the middle two of the four long dining table and Professor McGonagall walked forward to stand beside a stool that he a strange looking hat sitting on it. A tiny little wizard came up and handed her a scroll. Before she could say anything, the Hat opened to reveal a mouth and sang.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty  
But don't judge on what you see  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me_

_You can keep your bowlers black  
Your top hats sleek and tall  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all_

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be_

_You might belong in Gryffindor  
Where dwell the brave at heart  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw  
If you've a steady mind  
Where those of wit and learning  
Will always find their kind_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands, though I have none  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

"When I call your name, step forward and we'll Sort you into your House," Professor McGonagall called out once the Sorting Hat finished it's song, then started reciting names off the list.

Each student came forward and sat on the stool and McGonagall would put the Sorting Hat on their heads. Sometimes it called out their House immediately while sometimes it mulled it over before calling it out. Draco's thugs, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, were two of the quicker ones, going into Slytherin.

When her name was called, Hermione was shaking with nervousness as she stepped forward, her friends patting her on the back. She sat down on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Ooh, you're a tricky one," the Sorting Hat murmured softly so only Hermione could hear, "You're highly intelligent, have a very subtle cunning streak, are hard working and very loyal, and brave but not so much you'd go into situations blindly.

"You'd do very well in any of the Houses, but I believe you'll do especially well in… GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat finished. Most of the students clapped politely, especially the Gryffindors as she took off the Sorting Hat, handed it to Professor McGonagall, and headed to the Gryffindor table.

Of the four friends, Neville was next. "Hm, you're intelligent, loyal and hard working, and brave in your own way but lacking the self-confidence to put yourself forward," the Sorting Hat murmured.

"While you're cunning in your own way, I can sense that you have deep-rooted fear of Slytherin, which in your experience with former students of that House, is at least somewhat understandable," the Sorting Hat said, "Very well then, I believe that the best place for you would be… GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville was so nervous that he got off the stool and took off towards the Gryffindor table without handing back the Sorting Hat. He sheepishly went back and handed it to McGonagall before taking a seat next to Hermione.

Draco Malfoy was called up shortly after Neville. As with his brain dead buddies, the Sorting Hat didn't even have to fully touch his head before calling out "SLYTHERIN!" He traded glares with Harry as he took a seat between his two goons.

Harry's name was called shortly afterwards. "What's this?" the Sorting Hat muttered, "A Kryptonian that can use magic? I didn't think that was possible." It didn't that say aloud to his relief, more like it said it right in his ear.

'How does it know that?' Harry thought.

"There's very little that I don't know, Kal-El," the Sorting Hat said, "And yes, I can see into your mind, though mostly just surface thoughts like those except where it's necessary. And do not worry about your secret. My discretion knows no bounds. Even the Headmaster will never find out your hidden heritage from me.

"But be careful, Kal-El," the Sorting Hat warned, "A threat looms so terrible that not even your amazing abilities alone will be able to help you combat. Trust your friends and watch each others backs, for only together are you can you deliver to the world a brighter tomorrow."

'Uh… Thanks. I'll keep that in mind,' Harry thought. He noticed all the students starting to look annoyed that his Sorting was taking so long. 'Um, I don't want to sound like I'm telling you how to do your job, but I think you might need to get me Sorted.'

"Oh of course," the Sorting Hat said before continuing aloud, "Just as it was with your friends, you are going to be very tricky to Sort. Your great intelligence, subtle cunning, are a loyal and hard worker, and your bravery knowing no bounds would make you great in any House."

'Please put me in Gryffindor, please put me in Gryffindor,' Harry chanted silently.

"However, your deep-rooted bravery would make you best for… GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry let out a long sigh. 'I can't thank you enough,' he thought.

"No thanks are necessary, Kal-El," the Sorting Hat said, again only where Harry could hear him. "But while you should heed my warning, don't forget to enjoy your time here as well. You will only be young once after all."

'I will,' Harry said. He took off the Sorting Hat and handed it back to McGonagall before running down to join Hermione and Neville, who scooted over a seat to make sure the two sat together, and the three waited for Ron to be called.

Ron was one of the last students to be Sorted. To the groups surprise, he was the quickest of the four to be Sorted. "Ha, a Weasley I see," the Sorting Hat said as soon as it touched his head, "I know just what to do with you. GRYFFINDOR!" He handed the Hat back to McGonagall before running to his friends with a whoop.

After Blaise Zabini was Sorted into Slytherin, Professor McGonagall rolled the scroll she had been reading from back up and put it in her pocket before grabbing the Sorting Hat and stool and walking away.

When Professor McGonagall returned, an older man Harry heard his parents speak fondly of named Albus Dumbledore stood up. "Nitwit, Oddment, Blubber, and Tweak." Most of the new students looked at him strangely but it quickly turned into amazement as food started appearing on the tables.

Ron started scarfing down the food about as fast as it appeared. His friends and brothers were used to his lack of table manners, but they noticed him getting disgusted looks from some of the other students.

Harry felt someone watching him from the staff table and glanced up. A pale-looking man with greasy dark hair was glaring at him, though he was holding a polite conversation with another professor who had a turban on. 'Hello Snape,' he thought.

Sirius, Remus, and his parents had told Harry about their school years, including their encounters with Severus Snape. He had been a childhood of Lily's but had denounced her friendship around their fifth year, when he started hanging out with pureblood fanatics.

Sirius, Remus, Wormtail, and especially James had already developed a rivalry with Snape, but this made it even worse. They went from simply picking on him to some nasty pranks, ending with an encounter with a nest of Acromantulas that would have been fatal if Harry's dad hadn't had second thoughts and helped him get away.

They had backed off of Snape somewhat after that, but there was still bad blood on his part. He hated owing James a life debt and it seemed like he was going to take it out on Harry. 'Hopefully I can nip that in the bud or it might get nasty,' Harry thought.

After everybody ate, Dumbledore stood back up. "To all new students, welcome to Hogwarts and welcome back to all returning ones," he said, "Just a few reminders before you head to bed.

"First off, Mr. Filch wanted me to remind you that magic isn't allowed in the hallways," Dumbledore said, "And that there have been almost two hundred magical items that have been banned. There is a list on the House boards showing all the banned items."

"Secondly, as the name suggests, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students unless they're in their third year and taking Care of Magical Creatures class or otherwise accompanied by a teacher or our groundskeeper Hagrid," Dumbledore said.

"This reminder goes out to all the first years as well as certain other students who need constant reminders," Dumbledore said. Harry grinned at the twins, knowing full well that the reminder was aimed at them.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone in at least their second year that are interested in playing for their house teams should contact their Head of House or their team Captain," Dumbledore said.

"And lastly, one of the corridors on the third floor will be blocked off this year," Dumbledore said, "While I'm not allowed to divulge anything further, I implore you not to search it out or you could get badly hurt."

Harry frowned at that. "He's got to know that telling students not to go there will incite them to do the opposite, right?" he asked Hermione, who could only shrug, though she looked concerned about it as well.

"And now for the school song," Dumbledore said, "Pick your favorite song and sing this to it's tune." He waved his wand and words started appearing in the air above the staff table.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts_

_Teach us something, please  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees_

_Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff  
For now they're bare and full of air  
Dead flies and bits of fluff_

_So teach us things worth knowing  
Bring back what we've forgot  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest  
And learn until our brains all rot_

Most of the students sang it with little to no enthusiasm, but the twins had everyone laughing as they sang it to the tune of a funeral dirge. Harry sang it to the beat of the Aerosmith song "I don't wanna miss a thing" and Ron sang it to O-Town's "All or nothing", both being their favorite songs sang by Muggles.

Hermione and Neville sang the song to tunes that suited them. She sang the school song to the Britney Spears' "Stronger" and he sang to it Lit's "I'm in over my head".

"And now, I bid you good night," Dumbledore said as they finished singing.

Along with the other Gryffindor Prefects, Percy lead the first years to Gryffindor tower. Harry, Neville, and Ron bid Hermione good night before going to their dorm, which they shared with a half-blood wizard named Seamus Finnegan and a Muggle-born named Dean Thomas. After introductions were made, they fell asleep.

The next day, they met up with Hermione and headed down to the Great Hall, where Ron once again made his impression of a pig. His friends ignored him as they looked at the class schedules McGonagall gave them.

"Hmm, we've got Transfiguration right after lunch so knowing how long Ron usually takes to eat, we'll have to hurry after we get finished," Harry said. Ron scowled but they all nodded.

After they finished eating, they headed towards Transfiguration, just barely getting there in time. They all headed in to find a cat sitting on the desk in the front of the room. There were other students there, but they looked just as bewildered as they were. "Where's Professor McGonagall?" Ron asked.

"Don't know, but we'd better get in our seats and wait on her," Hermione replied. They all nodded and grabbed a couple of desks that were side by side.

5 minutes after the bell sounded, Professor McGonagall still hadn't shown and some of the students, mostly Slytherin, were getting restless. "This is stupid," Draco Malfoy said, standing up and heading towards the door. His cronies and a few Slytherins were right behind him. "If McGonagall isn't going to bother to show up, I don't know why we should…"

The students were watching Draco and not paying attention to the cat hop down off the desk and especially didn't see it turn into Professor McGonagall. "Touch that knob, Mr. Malfoy, and you'll have more detentions with me than you'll ever care to count," she called out. The students whipped around in surprise to find that the cat was gone and she was standing near her desk.

"You tricked us," Malfoy said as he took his seat.

"No, I tested you," Professor McGonagall said, "I do this every year to get a good read on the new students. Most of you passed with flying colors, taking your seats and staying in them even when I wasn't here to greet you and didn't seem to show up right away.

"For those who didn't, make no mistake," McGonagall said, peering at Malfoy over her glasses hard enough that he started to squirm. "I will not tolerate rude behavior or other foolishness in this class. If you don't like it… well, you can owl your parents and I'm sure they can get you into another school. Now, onto today's assignment."

They spent the period learning to turn matchsticks into needles. Hermione was the only one able to fully transform it, though Harry came a close second. It was still a little red on the sulfuric end, but he definitely did better than Seamus, who accidentally ignited his match.

Right after Seamus left to go to the infirmary, the bell rang and the class filed out. Malfoy was running his mouth as usual. "She shouldn't be allowed to do that," he was telling one of his thugs, "I think she's getting senile in her old age."

"And I don't think you like being outsmarted," Harry challenged, "Of course, if you wanted to be schooled by your intellectual inferiors, all you had to do was stay home and be tutored. Nobody here will really miss you."

"Yeah, maybe alongside your buddies to keep you on the upside of the curve," Ron said, "Professor McGonagall's cool. You're just mad she doesn't kiss up to you." Malfoy scowled before walking off.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin first years next headed down to the dungeons for their first Potions class. While Snape wasn't there when they first entered, it didn't take long for him to join them. "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class," he said, "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making.

"However, for those select few who possess the… predisposition," Snape continued, "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention!" Snape concluded loudly. Harry and Hermione both had been taking notes on his speech and took the hint, looking up at him.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Snape said with a sneer. 'Here we go,' Harry thought with a sigh. "Let's see how well a mere farm boy knows Potions. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Several potions I believe, sir, including a few explosive ones," Harry said, "But they're most commonly used to create one of the most dangerous sleeping draughts possible, the aptly named Draught of Living Death, the last potion you mentioned in your opening summary."

It was a question for second years, but Harry's extended family had warned him and gave him a few key pieces of information that Snape was known to favor in pop quizzes designed to make at least one new student that was not in Slytherin look like an idiot.

Snape actually blinked in surprise. "Well then, what is a bezoar and where would you find it?"

"A bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat that can be used to counteract pretty much all poisons, sir," Harry said. He knew that because he had helped save more than a few live stock that had eaten some bad feed.

"And what would be the difference between monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Snape asked. It was obvious he was getting very annoyed that Harry knew the answers, especially since he was answering in a polite manner that didn't allow the teacher to take points away from him.

"The name, I believe, sir," Harry said, "It's also known as aconite. It's a plant commonly used in a recently discovered potion that can allow a werewolf can become relatively safe as long as they take it at least once a day during the week of a full moon."

Snape glared at Harry. "I suppose even the son of James Potter knows something about Potions… learned from his mother of course," he said before turning his attention back to the rest of the class.

"Well? Aren't any of you going to write any of this down?" Snape demanded. The class rushed to get a piece of parchment and a quill. He then waved his wand at the board and instructions to brew a potion appeared on it. "The ingredients are in the cupboard. You have until the end of class to finish it."

Though most of the students finished the potion with more than satisfactory results, Snape made up several reasons to drain points from all but his own House and gave everybody homework before sending them off.

After they ate lunch, the two groups of students headed towards Charms. After class, Harry told the others he'd meet them at the greenhouse for Herbology and walked up to Flitwick's desk. "Ah, Mr. Potter," the tiny professor said, "How can I help you today?"

"If it isn't too much trouble, I was wondering if you could help me train to become a good dueler," Harry said.

"It wouldn't be too much of a problem on the weekend, but from what I've heard, you seem to be a good one already," Professor Flitwick pointed out.

Harry shrugged. "I think I'm a good one," he admitted, "But I've only had mum, dad, uncle Sirius, and uncle Remus to help me train but they never really had any formal training in championship dueling styles and they definitely aren't championship duelers whereas I've heard you are."

"I was, but that was years ago," Flitwick said, "Very well then. If you want formal training in championship dueling, I would be glad to teach you. Will it be just you or will your friends join in?"

"They might, but I don't want to speak for them," Harry said.  
"Well then, we'll meet here every Saturday," Flitwick said, "But the times will vary from week to week depending on my schedule of course and we might even have to make it a Sunday lesson sometimes. As for this Saturday, I'm free for about an hour around 2. Since it's the first lesson, we'll go over the basics."

"Won't you get in trouble?" Harry asked.

"No since I'm doing this on my own time," Flitwick said, "But since it's technically not school sanctioned, I won't be able to give you points for your performance. And please keep it quiet. I'd rather not have to end up teaching most of the students in the school."

Harry nodded and said goodbye before leaving the class, just barely getting to the assigned greenhouse before class started. It was a somewhat easy class, simply repotting a few simple plants.

When they were heading towards supper, Harry told his friends about Flitwick training him in dueling. Knowing that it would probably help in the future, they all wanted to join in.

The morning of the first years first flying lesson, Neville was sent a Remembrall from his Gran. "The problem is, I can never remember what it is I'm supposed to," he joked to his friends, "In fact, this thing will probably be lost by the end of the…"

As if on cue, Malfoy picked that moment to walk by the Gryffindor table. When he saw Neville holding the Remembrall, he snatched it out of his hands. "What have we got here?" he sneered.

"You might want to give it back, Malfoy," Harry replied, "I doubt you'd want another, even more public showing of just how incompetent you are at dueling, now would you?"

"Or detention," McGonagall added as she joined the group.

Malfoy paled at both prospects then shrugged and gave it back to Neville. "I just wanted a look at it, that's all," he said.

"Then move along, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said, "Unless you're invited to eat at this table… which I highly doubt… you have no business here." Malfoy nodded and reluctantly stalked off.

"I'd thank you, Professor," Harry said, "But he's the one that needed saving."

"I wouldn't doubt it," McGonagall said, trying not to smile.

After breakfast, the first years gathered in the courtyard. They lined up by class beside lines of brooms. "Now, place your hand directly above your assigned broom and say 'Up'," Madam Hooch said.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Of course she starts with the most basic broom command,' he thought. He placed his hand over the broom. "Up!" he commanded in a firm but gentle tone, as if talking to a pet. It zipped right into his hand. He was the only one it worked for. The others all tried shouting at it.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "It was one of the first things dad and Uncle Sirius taught me," he said, "The trick is to treat the broom like a pet, especially a puppy. What's the best way to get a puppy to do something?"

Hermione nodded and turned her attention to her broom. "Up," she said in a tone like Harry had used. Ron and Neville quickly caught on and were finally able to call it to hand and most of the other students followed suit.

Malfoy, however, was stubborn and refused to listen and ended up having the broom come up off the ground and whack him in the face. Fortunately for him, he caught it even while he was rubbing his head so the class could finally commence.

"Now, straddle the broom and prepare to kick off," Madam Hooch said, "But do not do so until I tell you to." The students did as she said. Harry and his friends were delighted when she told Malfoy that he had been gripping the broom wrong for years.

When Madam Hooch blew her whistle, the students lifted off into the air. However, a very nervous Neville immediately lost control of his broom and he went zooming around the courtyard.

Neville ended up slamming into the wall and fell to the floor. When they all rushed over, he was largely unhurt except for his wrist. His friends wanted to go with him to the hospital wing, but Madam Hooch told them to stay put.

"I'll be back shortly but until I do, if you even touch those brooms, you'll be expelled faster than you can say Quidditch," Madam Hooch said as she lead Neville into the castle.

Once Madam Hooch was gone, Malfoy picked something up and tossed it up into the air from hand to hand. "Looks like the big lummox forgot something." he called out with his usual sneer.

Harry realized that it was Neville's Remembrall and stepped forward. "Give it here, Malfoy," he challenged.

"I don't think so," Malfoy said, "In fact, let's see if Longbottom can fetch it from the highest place on the grounds." With that, he grabbed a nearby broom and kicked off from the ground. He hovered a dozen feet off the ground. "What's the matter, Potter? Scared of heights?"

Harry grabbed another broom and started to fly after Malfoy, but Hermione stopped him. "You're not going after him," she said, "You heard Madam Hooch. You'll be expelled."

"I'm not letting that idiot get away with this," Harry said. He straddled the broom and kicked off. He flew right for Malfoy. "There's no Crabbe and Goyle to help you up here, so you might want to give it to me before you get hurt. I'm even better at flying than I am at dueling." He knew this from past experience, as he had never really needed help from his extended family to fly.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed as he realized that Harry was telling the truth. "You want it, Potter?" he sneered, "Then go get it." He turned and hurled the Remembrall as hard as he could.

Whizzing past Malfoy, Harry raced towards the Remembrall. He caught up to it easily just as it was going to smash against the side of Hogwarts. Passing it up, he held out his hand and effortlessly let it fall into it. Stopping just as he was getting to the castle wall, he turned and kicked off it, heading back to the courtyard.

On a break between classes, Professor McGonagall was looking out onto the school grounds when Harry suddenly came racing up to the castle wall next to her window. Her breath caught at him effortlessly catching something and stopping almost instantly before he crashed into the side of the castle.

When Harry kicked off the wall and headed back, Professor McGonagall's brain finally kicked in and she headed out of her office and towards the courtyard, where she knew the first years would be.

The first years crowded around as Harry settled down on the grass, cheering and clapping him on the back. Except Malfoy of course. "You think you're so great don't you, Potter?" he sneered.

Harry started to reply when a voice shouted "HARRY POTTER!" across the courtyard, making him wince and turn to see Professor McGonagall marching right towards him, muttering under her breath.

Several first years tried explaining things to her, but McGonagall waved them off and gently grabbing Harry by the shoulder, lead him back through the castle. He was expecting her to take him to her office and expel him, but she instead went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

McGonagall opened the door and asked Professor Quirrell, "Excuse me, Professor Quirrell, but could I borrow Wood for a second?"

"O-O-O-O-Of course, Professor McGonagall," Professor Quirrell stuttered.

A fifth year Gryffindor Harry vaguely recognized stood up and walked out into the hall. "Mr. Potter, this is Oliver Wood, the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Professor said, "Oliver, I think Mr. Potter here would be the perfect candidate for the team Seeker."

"Really?" Oliver asked, his eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Yes, I just saw him do an amazing bit of flying, catching a small object before it hit the castle walls and stopping just before he hit the wall himself," Professor McGonagall said.

"Wow," Oliver said.

"I thought first years weren't allowed to join," Harry interjected.

"You would usually be correct," Professor McGonagall said, "But if a team is having a hard time filling a spot as I've heard you've had, Oliver…" Oliver nodded. "Then with the Headmaster's permission, as the Head of Gryffindor, I can allow them to recruit you."

"We'll have to get him a good broom of course," Oliver said, "The school brooms really aren't good for Seekers. One of the new Nimbus models maybe if we can get one."

"Actually, I have a broom," Harry said, "For my birthday, dad gave me the broom he had won at a Jr. Flyers competition before starting Hogwarts that he later flew with here. I'll write home and ask them to send it. The Nimbus 2000 only barely beats it when it comes to sharp high speed turns, so it should be good for a Seeker."

"James Potter's legendary broom?" Oliver murmured, "Wow."

"That would be great, Potter," McGonagall said.

McGonagall left to prepare for a class. The two teens talked about meeting after his parents sent the broom in for a semi-official tryout before Oliver went back to class and Harry headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

"I can't believe it," Ron said as they headed down to dinner that night, "You must be the youngest player…"

"In a century," Harry said, "Even dad wasn't recruited until his second year… though from what he told me, they wanted to since he was competitive flyer… and your brother Charlie wasn't in until… what, third year?"

Ron nodded. "And did you see Malfoy's face when it was announced?" he asked, "It was priceless. You just know he was expecting you to be expelled just like Madam Hooch said. Now you're on the Quidditch team with your father's famous broom."

"Of course, he couldn't actually say anything since we have all the first years that aren't in his pocket as witnesses that would tell the truth," Neville said, "He would be expelled right along with you if he pushed it." His wrist had been broken, but it wasn't serious so the school Healer had been able to fix it easily.

"I don't know about that," Ron said, "No matter how many witnesses say that he started it, his dad is on the Board of Governors and probably would have been able to get him detentions instead, not to mention Snape's got his head so far up Malfoy's…."

Hermione saw a telltale billowing cape and knew Ron was better off not finishing that sentence. "Speaking of which, you're lucky that you don't have detention," she said to Harry.

Harry started to say something when another voice cut in. "What an excellent idea, Ms. Granger," Snape said as he stepped in front of them, "Fifty points for your little stunt, Potter, and detention."

"Actually, Professor…" Harry started to say.

"Actually, Severus, I've checked the rules and found that since he was acting selflessly, Mr. Potter will not be punished," McGonagall said as she joined them in the hallway, "And before you try going over my head, I've already checked with Albus and he agrees with me.

"However, Mr. Malfoy will serve detention," McGonagall said, "And since you're notorious for canceling detentions for Slytherin students while still crediting them for it, he'll be spending it with me.

"However, since I'm in a generous mood with this being the first week for our first years and Gryffindor finding a new Seeker, I will deduct no points from Slytherin," McGonagall said, "But I will only let it slide this once."

Glaring at the four friends and then McGonagall, Snape turned and stalked away, muttering under his breath. 'Take that, Snivellus,' Harry thought smugly, before he turned to his Head of House. "Thanks, Professor," he said, "I'm glad we had all of this settled or he would have gotten his way."

"You're quite welcome, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "Please pass the word for students to tell teachers… preferably their Head of House of course… when Professor Snape unfairly deducts points or gives detentions.

"I've heard reports over the years of his blatant favoritism, but I never realized just how bad it's gotten until now," McGonagall said, "It's going to stop even if I have to go to the Board of Governors and have him fired." With that, the group headed to dinner and afterwards went to bed.

Not too long after lunch on Friday, Hedwig returned with Harry's broom. He quickly found Oliver Wood and they received permission from Professor McGonagall to use the courtyard for an informal tryout for the new team member. It went without saying that he made the team with ease.

The next day, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville met in Professor Flitwick's classroom. He explained that the only real rule when it came to championship dueling was that you couldn't intend serious harm to your opponent, so cutting curses, bone breaking hexes, and especially Unforgivables weren't allowed.

"All right, today we're going over the basics the basics," the tiny wizard said, "Pair up and each take a half of the room." The four teens quickly paired off. Harry and Ron took one side of the room while Hermione and Neville took the other.

"Now take out your wands and bow to each other like this," Flitwick explained, showing the exact stance. The four did as he said. "Now, we'll practice the basics today, starting with _EXPELLIARMUS_ in 3… 2… 1..."

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" the four shouted. The wands of all four students went flying out of their reach.

"Very good," Flitwick said as he cast a non-verbal _Accio _to call the four wands into his hand and handed them back their owners, "Too bad this isn't a formal lesson or I'd award points to all of you."

"The praise of a championship dueler like yourself is good enough for me," Harry said. The others agreed.

The four friends went through a few of the basic spells to help them get there reflexes honed. Harry's were unmatched and Hermione was of course quickly starting to match him, but Ron and especially Neville were struggling to try to keep up but showed real promise with more training.

Near the end of the hour, Flitwick called things to a stop. "I have to say that I'm proud of all of you," he said, "I know that it won't take many of these lessons before you're all ready for competitive dueling. Yes, even you, Mr. Longbottom."

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said, "That means a lot to us. So, what about next week?"

"I'll find a way to tell you about when I'll be free to continue our lessons next Saturday," Flitwick said. With that, the three teens left, heading back to their tower to wait until lunch, happy with the way their first lesson went.

To be continued…

Notes: So, the first week down, some 30-40 to go, though I won't do a chapter to each one. This one was special as it that first week was the easiest as it was orientation for first years and will hopefully give me the nudge I need to get into the swing of the story so I can get past this frellin' writer's block that's hobbled me for the last 8 years. Besides, it gets just about everything rolling. And I know it's a bit boring so far, but please bear with me. It'll get at least somewhat better, I promise.

Anyway, just so you know, Ron's Sorting being over so quickly isn't my attempt to bash him in the least. I went with the book's and movie's version because I always got a laugh out of it and… well, to be honest, I couldn't think of anything better. I like him, but it's kind of hard to find ways to categorize him into any other House except maybe Hufflepuff for his loyalty and we all know how often that wavered in canon because of Harry's unwanted fame. While Harry isn't famous here yet… he is Superman after all… Ron's most basic nature means it'll just be a matter of time his jealousy rears it's ugly head, though in different ways than canon of course.

As you might have guessed, there's a reason why I changed the situation surrounding Snape almost getting killed as a kid. It's because I have different plans for Remus, starting with the fact that he isn't a werewolf here (yet anyway, but that might change), but I don't want to spoil things here… especially since I haven't completely hashed out the details in even my own mind… except to say that it should be awesome.

As for the way they sang the school song, Harry's and Ron's tunes fit with a little stretching of the words, but the other two are in because I think they suit Hermione's general nature and Neville when he first enters Hogwarts. Yeah, I know at least a couple of them weren't out around the time they were supposed to start Hogwarts, but they're great songs. Just wait until you see what Luna sings. It's going to be very fitting. ;-p

As for Harry's natural grace on a broom, given that he's Kal-El here, as you might have guessed, his innate ability to fly a broom is eventually going to evolve into him being able to fly without one. If you think McGonagall went light on Malfoy, all I can say is that as she herself said, she'd be in a great mood after getting Harry onto the Quidditch team. Besides, who says she'll take it easy on him during said detention, especially after making a point of critiquing Snape's so-called "detention" methods?

But before I truly end the chapter, I thought I'd ask your opinions about something. It should be obvious that I'm going to be putting together a Justice League of America team eventually and I need ideas how to integrate some of the members into the story. While I've already got set plans for the Flash, Green Arrow, the Atom, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, and not only the Green Lantern but at least two of his other counterparts (Blue Lantern and Star Sapphire), as well as vague plans for Black Canary, I could use some ideas about the last two and especially others.

As much as I hate to admit it though, I don't know how I'd be able to bring in Batman… or at least not until after they graduate Hogwarts. Sorry to all the fans of him, but it'd just get too complicated trying to work him in since he's completely non-magical and I'm wanting to keep it relatively simple until near the end of their school years. Anyway, tell me what you think in Reviews or emails and until next time, _Pueda el solitario Dios encuentra la paz por ultimo_.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I have Seel'Vor's permission to loosely base Harry's actions in at least the first Quidditch game on his in _Harry Potter and the Quantum Leap_. The rest of the Disclaimers you can read in the first chapter, as I don't see the need to have it in each chapter unless somebody tells me differently.

Timeline note: This chapter takes the place of an AU version of Harry's first Halloween in Hogwarts as well as the Christmas and New Year vacation of that year. I was going to have them as separate chapters, but the Christmas/New Year chapter didn't take up as many pages as I thought it would, so I ended up combining them.

Author note: Sorry in advance for the somewhat long exposition starting this fic. I just thought I'd get a few things off my chest, starting with what happened during the first Quidditch match as well as why Hermione never really thought to ask about a certain day. As I said in the last update to "Hidden heritage", however, it's just a simple explanation. I also wanted to get a quick summary of the first Quidditch game out of the way. Also, I'm sorry for the delay, but I've been having all kinds of technical problems.

But to make up for that, as you can see, I am putting up two chapters and I hope to have the final chapter by New Year, though no promises. At the very least, I should be done by mid-January as I think I've finally got the ball rolling. Anyway, on a final pre-story note, I'm a little surprised that no one's thought to ask why James and Lily haven't been able to give Harry a brother or sister as they probably would have in canon if they had survived. I'd also bet you've guessed they're a little more like the Kents from Superman mythos in that Lily can't bear children. That may change, but even I won't know for sure until it does.

Also, sorry for the delay. I was having a hell of a lot of technical problems with my computer both when it comes to it's Internet connection and the Word Processor program I originally used, MS Works. But that won't be a problem as I have a brand new computer and using MS Word (for now anyway). As my way of trying to make up for it, I'm putting up two new chapters. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this as I did writing it.

Harry Potter and the Phantom relic

Chapter 2

Harry sat back with a sigh. It was had been almost three months since he had started Hogwarts. Between Quidditch practice, running all over the schools just to get between each class, and the dueling lessons him and his friends were taking from Flitwick most weekends, it was only his enhanced endurance kept him upright.

The biggest incident that had happened was Harry's first Quidditch game. Instead of simply sitting still and waiting for the Snitch to appear, he had really showed off his flying skills, zipping around the pitch as fast as he could, often running interference for the others, especially when the Slytherin Beaters zeroed in on them.

However, just as he finally settled so he could look around for the Snitch, Harry's broom started going crazy. The twins tried helping him but every time they got near him, his broom pulled away from them.

After one last jerk, however, it finally settled down and just in time, as Harry had seen the Snitch. He went barreling after it and ended up diving off his broom after it and nearly swallowed the damn thing. Luckily, he hadn't been that far off the ground and even though he had his powers turned off, came away with only a few bruises.

Harry had later found that Hermione had spotted Snape muttering something through her binoculars. Though she couldn't read lips, she knew that his unflinching gaze directed at Harry had to mean that he had to be behind it.

Knowing that it was only a matter of time before Harry was thrown off, Hermione had run through the stands and to the spot under the bleachers right behind him and set a low-powered _Incendio _onto his robe. From the cheering, she knew that it had worked and rushed back to the Gryffindor stands.

Hermione's birthday had come and gone of course and they had thrown her a big House-wide party. They had also sent Luna several birthday cards they had transfigured a few days prior with specific instructions to have them delivered first thing on Halloween, her birthday.

Harry was startled out of his reverie when Hermione dropped down next to him on the couch. "You know, I was reading through a book and it got me to wondering about something," she said.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"The day mum told me about moving to Ireland," Hermione said, "I was running away from her and all of the sudden, I found myself in your barn. That was Apparating, wasn't it?"

Harry sighed. He knew that this was coming and was frankly a little surprised that it hadn't come up before. He knew at the time it had happened, Hermione had probably been too distracted by being forced to move to think about why she had appeared as his house, but he had always wondered why she hadn't asked about it since.

"Yeah, that was accidental Apparating," Harry said.

"And that's when you knew that I was a witch then, right?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "Actually, mum ran a medical scan on you when she was checking you over for injuries the day your… um, the day we met," he said, "It showed that you had a strong magical core."

"But you never said anything?" Hermione asked.

"We couldn't," Harry said, "The Statute of Secrecy states that since you're Muggle-born, the Ministry is supposed to tell you and aunt Dinah when you're either about to start Hogwarts or your accidental magic gets out of hand. I'm guessing someone from the Ministry visited your house shortly after your visit to the farm."

Hermione nodded. "They told us about my magical abilities," she said, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but I didn't really know if you were magical so I didn't think I could."

Harry nodded. "It's all right," he said, "We had to tone down my birthday parties, magic-wise, for you guys because we didn't know if you had been informed or not. The magical gifts I received were given to me the day before."  
Hermione nodded and was about to say something, probably apologize, but Harry stopped her. "You didn't ruin my birthday," he said, "I've always been so happy that you were able to come each year that I could've cared less about the party itself." He grinned. "Of course, it doesn't hurt that I got two sets of presents out of the deal."

Hermione tried not to laugh as she shook her head. "You're pathetic," she murmured.

"Hey, what can I say?" Harry said, "I just turned eleven. Immaturity goes with the package."

"Tell me about it," Hermione said. Harry just stuck his tongue out at her.

A little later, they all headed down to Charms. Once everyone was seated, Flitwick passed out feathers to everybody. "Now, today we'll be going over the spell _Wingardium Leviosa_," the tiny professor explained.

"The gestures are very simple, just switch and flick," Flitwick said, then made the gesture at the feather he had placed in the middle of the room. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." The feather shot up and then started slowly floating back down.

Even though it was a simple spell, most of the class had trouble except Harry and his friends, who had found in their private lessons with Flitwick that the spell was good for quickly getting things in the way of some spells.

Seamus still had trouble with his spell work, as was obvious when his feather exploded in his face. "Um, I think we need another feather over here, Professor," Harry said, trying his best not to laugh like most of the others.

While Flitwick replaced Seamus' father, Hermione was helping Lavender Brown, who was swishing her wand way too much. "Not like that," she told her, "I've found it easy when you think about writing a P. And emphasize the gar in _Win_gar_dium _and the o in _Levi_o_sa_." The girl nodded and finally got it right.

However, Hermione didn't notice Draco Malfoy sneering at her nor did she notice when a few second later, a rather evil grin spread across his face as a plan came to mind to put her in her place.

Flitwick gave some light homework since most of the class was able to get the assigned spell right. The four friends left and were walking down the hall to the Halloween feast when Hermione realized something. "Oh, I left my book back in class," she said, "You guys go on. I'll go get it and catch up."

The guys nodded and Hermione headed back to Flitwick's class. The professor himself was gone, probably heading to dinner himself. When she walked up to her assigned space, she frowned when she saw that her book wasn't on top of it where she thought she had left it.

"Looking for this?"

Hermione spun with a gasp to find Malfoy leering at her. He had her book in his hand. "Yeah, we were halfway down the hall when I remembered," she said, "Thanks." She held out her hand and frowned when he didn't hand her the book.

"You know all of this isn't going to do you any good, don't you?" Malfoy said.

"What are you on about?" Hermione asked.

"The studying, the good grades, the kissing up to teachers," Malfoy said, "None of it matters. You won't be able to get a good job in the magical world because you're just a glorified Muggle with a magical core that should have been born to a Squib. At least they have generations of magical blood running through their veins."

"You would know part about kissing up to teachers," Hermione said, "Oh wait, it's Snape that kisses your arse and not the other way around. After all, you're just a bigoted little inbred idiot with an IQ lower than that of a newborn baby. Oh wait, I shouldn't say that. It would be demeaning… to babies."

"What do you know?" Malfoy said with a sneer, "You're just a know it-all pain in the arse. A Mudblood like you doesn't even belong in our world. But go ahead and make your good grades… for all the good it'll do you outside these walls."

Malfoy threw the book down at Hermione's feet. She bent to pick it up and he stepped forward, grabbing her shoulder and roughly forcing her down to her knees, ignoring her muffled cry of pain and returning her glare. "Get used to being this close to the floor," he said, leaning in close.

"You see, the only way you'll find a job in our world is on your hands and knees," Malfoy said, "Either scrubbing the floors or offering your services to purebloods like me… though you might have to pay them to touch you." With one last nasty look, he let go and left, muttering about running scalding hot water on his hand.

Hermione slowly got back to her feet, her knees shaking and tears flowing down her face. When her knees quit shaking enough that she could move quickly, she made her way out of the classroom and then rushed towards the nearest bathroom.

The Halloween feast was about halfway over when Professor Quirrell came running through the doors of the Great Hall. "TROLL!" he screamed, "TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" He got halfway to the staff table before he stopped, swaying back and forth. "Just thought you should know." With that, he fainted.

The students immediately went into a panic until Dumbledore yelled out to get everyone's attention, telling them to follow their Prefects back to their common rooms while the staff handled the troll. As he got up to follow, Harry saw Snape leaving through one of the back doors.

Harry was following behind the other Gryffindors when he noticed that Hermione wasn't there. He remembered that he hadn't seen her at the feast either. "Guys, wait up," he called out. Ron and Neville stopped and ran back to him. "Where's Hermione?" The two shrugged.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry," Lavender said, "I meant to tell you that I thought I heard Hermione crying in the girl's Loo, but with all that was going on… I'm sorry, it just slipped my mind."

"It's all right, Lavender," Harry said, "Just tell me which Loo you heard her in."

"Give me a second…" Lavender bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to remember. It only took a second for her eyes to fly open again and she looked scared. "She was in the one in the dungeons."

"Thanks, Lavender," Harry said, as he turned and started running down the hall. Ron and Neville were right behind him. They hurried as fast as they could to the bathroom Lavender had told them and were almost there when they heard a bone-chillingly familiar scream.

Harry turned to his friends. "I'm going to get that troll to chase me," he said, "You two stay out of sight and get her out of there and take her directly to McGonagall. I should be able to give it quite a race until help arrives."

Harry stalled argument with a raised hand. "I'm the quickest of the three of us so I'm the best choice," he reasoned, "Just hurry." The two nodded and headed through a nearby doorway, leaving it open a crack.

'Time to see just how enhanced I really am,' Harry thought, taking a deep breath as he opened the door to the Loo and saw the Troll bearing down on Hermione. He let out a high pitched whistle that had the troll covering it's ears as it turned around. In another part of the castle, six pairs of ears perked up at the sound.

"Oi, pea brain," Harry called out, turning around and smacking his butt. "Why would you want a scrawny girl when you can get some prime meat?" The troll roared before heading towards him. "Oh crap. Hermione, stay here. Help's on the way, I promise."

With that, Harry turned and took off out of the room and down the corridor. It wasn't hard to tell if the troll was behind him. 'Just have to get it somewhere no one can get hurt,' he thought, 'And then we'll really find out just how tough a Kryptonian is.'

Harry lead the troll down the hallways for a while before finding the perfect spot to confront it, hallway that turned towards a set of double doors. The troll came stomping up a few seconds later. It actually looked puzzled to find him waiting for it. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he taunted, spreading his arms out wide. "Bring it on."

With that, the troll roared and swung his club over his head and before trying to bring it down on Harry's head. However, the young Kryptonian simply brought his fist up to meet it.

To the surprise of both, the club shattered like glass, while Harry's fist didn't even have a scratch or bruise. 'Doesn't mean it couldn't hurt me if it got it's hands around me,' he thought, 'I'll have to make sure it doesn't get that chance.' "As the Muggles would say, ST-RIKE ONE!" he said aloud, holding up a finger.

The troll quickly threw the remnants of it's club of it's shoulder and tried to swipe at Harry, which was easy for the boy to dodge. "ST-RIKE TWO!" he said, holding up a second finger.

Finally, the troll tried to wrap both of it's hands around Harry, but he easily jumped up, landing on top of it's clasped hands. "Hiya," he said, waving tauntingly at his humongous foe. "And that's ST-RIKE 3… YOU'RE OUT!"

With that, Harry did a perfect moonsault kick, catching the troll right under the chin with both feet. The self-defense lessons he had talked his parents into letting him take were finally starting to really pay off.

Harry landed gracefully back on his feet and was a little surprised to find the troll still standing, though it was swaying and grunting. "Hey big, bad, and ugly," he said, "This is the part where you're supposed to…" The troll fell backwards before he could finish his sentence. "Fall." He shook his head, grinning.

'Better start the clean up. The others will be here any second,' Harry thought. He took out his wand and pointed it at the remains of the troll's club. "_Repairo_." The pieces of the club came back together in it's original form, though he doubted it would be nearly as sturdy as it had been before it was shattered.

Harry then used the club to partially smash the arch of the doorway to go with the story forming in his mind. He then flipped the troll over onto it's stomach, turned it around to where it was facing the door, and dragged it over to complete the façade.

Harry then punched the troll on the top of the forehead to make a sufficient bruise for his story and used a low level _Obliviate _to change the troll's memory of the fight, which wasn't hard as it didn't have that many brain cells to begin with.

'Kind of like Crabbe and Goyle,' Harry mused, then grinned. 'Hey, I wonder if they're related to this thing. They're certainly ugly enough. Not to mention that idiot Flint's seems to have some troll blood in him somewhere.'

After putting the club near the troll's hand, Harry put his wand away and was heading down the hall when he saw his friends heading towards him, the faculty right behind them. He was barely able to suppress a frown when he noticed that Snape was walking with a limp.

"Mr. Potter, what are… my lord," McGonagall said.

"Bloody marvelous, mate," Ron said.

However, Hermione ran to Harry and threw her arms around him. When he wrapped his arms around her as well, he found that she was shaking. "I was so worried," she murmured when she pulled away, her eyes full of tears.

"I was a lot more worried about you, believe me," Harry said, "But I just had to make sure you were safe. Nothing else in the world matters to me than the your safety." Ron coughed. "And the safety of my best mates of course." More coughing made him reluctantly pull away from Hermione.

"Mr. Potter, your friends have told us quite the tale," Dumbledore said, "Would you care to explain what happened after you left, especially to the troll?" His eyes twinkled as he gave Harry a subtle wink, reminding him that the Headmaster actually knew of his hidden heritage.

"Well, we all know that these things aren't really that smart," Harry pointed out with a shrug, "The stupid thing was so focused on me that it didn't even seem to notice the doorway I had run through way too low and knocked itself out."

"Well then, 25 apiece points for Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom for accompanying you and getting Mrs. Granger out," McGonagall said, "And 50 points to you, Mr. Potter, for providing the distraction for them to do so as well as another 100 for being able to trick a fully grown troll into knocking itself out."

Harry turned a bit red as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, you don't have to do that," he said, "I wasn't looking for a reward. I just didn't want to see anybody hurt by that thing, especially not my friends. I know it's nothing that at least my friends wouldn't do for me if the situation was reversed."

Inwardly though, Harry wandered how many points he would get for what actually happened and tried not to grin at the thought. 'Gryffindor would probably get so many points ahead, it would take years for any other House to catch up even with Snape's blatant cheating,' he thought.

"Now hold on just a second here, Minerva," Snape said, "You can't award that many points to your own House at a time." An evil smile appeared on his face that Harry wished he could hex right back off. "After all, you wouldn't want to show that much favoritism now do you?"

'Like you should talk,' Harry thought as he glared at Snape, 'You'd give as many points she gave Neville and Ron together to any given Slytherin for doing absolutely nothing while taking away more from students in other Houses for something stupid like breathing wrong.'

"You're correct that she can't give out that many points to those of her own House, Severus, but I can," Dumbledore said, "In fact, I'll make the points for Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom an even 50 apiece and a nice round 200 points for Mr. Potter." Harry barely held back a grin as the Headmaster seemed to read his mind.

"Oh and since you bring up professors showing favoritism, Severus," McGonagall said, "We'll be watching your conduct very closely from now on. We have stood by and let you make sure Slytherin wins the House Cup for far too long and we won't any longer." Professors Flitwick and Sprout nodded.

"Any suspicious activity," McGonagall said, "And… well, let's just say that we'd have to find a new Potions teacher and Head of Slytherin at the very least. Since she did so well in her Potion O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, perhaps your mother could help us out on until we find a suitable replacement, Harry."

Harry nodded. "I know mum would love to help out," he said.

"As for a replacement Head of Slytherin…" McGonagall said, "Well, since I wouldn't doubt Lily would mind taking over that too until we get a replacement, I do believe that the school charter dictates that the Head must be an Alumni of that House, so we'll have to cross that bridge _when _we get to it."

"Minerva, you know Severus has to stay within this castle," Dumbledore said.

"Oh, that would be fine as long as he's not in a position to keep Slytherin ahead in points or personally harm students or allow harm to be done to them to the same end, as Severus is also known to do in the past," McGonagall said.

"As Deputy Headmistress, I believe it falls upon me to assign jobs. Let's see…" McGonagall said, then pretended to be deep in thought. "I do believe the Owlery needs a new janitor as Mr. Filch isn't allowed inside since Mrs. Norris has a nasty habit of trying to eat our messengers while he's cleaning it.

"And make no mistake, Albus," McGonagall continued, looking at Dumbledore. "You better not end up overruling me this time or you will be losing more than your Potions Master." Flitwick and Sprout once again agreed with a nod.

Snape sputtered as he tried to get an argument out, but he knew once McGonagall got that look in her eye, not even Dumbledore could convince her otherwise. With one last sneer at Harry and his friends, he turned and stalked away, his robes billowing behind him.

All of the teens noticed Snape's limp this time, but didn't have time to mull over it as Dumbledore then dismissed the four friends while the staff attended to getting the troll back out of the castle before it woke up.

"Well, we have had an interesting evening, wouldn't you say?" Harry said with a grin. His friends laughed as they headed back to the Great Hall as the teachers had said that the feast was going to be picked back up.

After the feast was restarted, the three boys cornered a reluctant Hermione about what had made her so upset. She reluctantly sighed. "When I went to get my book back from Professor Flitwick's class, Malfoy was there waiting for me with my book," she said.

"He started raving about how all my studying, good grades, and supposed kissing up to the teachers won't get me anywhere because I'd still be a… Muggle-born," Hermione said. The boys nodded, knowing what Malfoy most likely called her.

"I said something about him not having room to talk about kissing up to teachers since he has Snape in his back pocket and he didn't like that," Hermione said, "After a few more nasty comments, he threw my book down at my feet.

"When I bent to pick I up, he…" Hermione stopped in mid-sentence to swallow a lump in her throat, wiping away a few tears. "He grabbed me by the shoulder and forced me down to my knees," she said.

"He told me to get used to being that close to the floor," Hermione said, "Because the only jobs in the magical world for someone like me would be on my hands and knees washing them or as a… you know, prostitute, though I'd have a hard time finding anybody that would touch me." They all turned bright red at the implication.

"He's wrong, you know," Harry said, "In six and a half years, you'll be graduating at the top of the class with no one even close and I know you'll have a great job lined up anywhere you want to grace with your employment. Hell, you could easily become Minister if you wanted to."

"And when you get that cushy job through hard work instead of family influence," Ron said, "You can rub his face in a little humble pie, because he's too stupid to even get a job as a janitor without his dad to bribe people and get it for him."

Hermione smiled. Her friends generally always did know the right thing to say. "I want you three to promise me something," she said. The three nodded, though reluctantly. They knew what she was about to ask.

"I don't want you to go after Malfoy and hurt him," Hermione said, "I don't want you expelled and with his dad on the board of governors, that's exactly what would happen. Now promise me." The boys grumbled about but reluctantly promised, though they were all thinking she did give them room to prank Malfoy mercilessly.

Besides, I honestly think I was supposed to be in that bathroom," Hermione said, "If I hadn't and you didn't come after me, who knows how much destruction that troll could have caused unattended? I hate to admit it, but I think the whole school owes Malfoy something of a debt for that. Good thing it's apparently not a life debt."

"Ugh, did you have to say that?" Ron said with a disgusted look on his face. They all laughed as they headed to Gryffindor tower.

The next day, Harry had happened to walk by a classroom where a hurt Snape was being bandaged by Filch, saying something about a… Cerberus? Unfortunately, the greasy haired git had seen his silhouette at the door, but the Kryptonian was able to get away before he was seen.

A slip up by Hagrid a few weeks later shed some light on the subject. He had apparently been raising a Cerberus named Fluffy and had loaned it to Dumbledore. When he realized that he had given away classified information, he muttered "I shouldn't have told you that" and left.

The boys kept their promise of no direct physical reprisals, but with the help of the twins, they pranked Malfoy so often and so badly that he was constantly looking over his shoulder wherever he went and always had Crabbe and Goyle by his side… not that it would stop his tormentors.

Even the Slytherin common room wasn't safe. The twins had some way of finding out the passwords no matter how many times Snape kept changing them each day to keep the pranksters out. They started using time-released pranking spells when they heard about the security there becoming too tight for even them to get in.

This soon had Malfoy ostracized by most his own House as the group made it look like it was all he was causing it out of his own sheer stupidity instead of an outside influence. Even Crabbe and Goyle obviously wouldn't be anywhere near him if not for him paying them for protection, for all the good they did.

With everything that was going on, Christmas seemed to sneak up on them. In fact, the four friends hadn't quite realized how close it was until they ran into Hagrid dragging a huge tree into the castle.

All of them had plans for the holidays. Hermione was staying with the Potter farm and Dinah was flying in from Ireland to stay there as well. They had tried to get her a Portkey, but she had declined it because she was still a little unsure about traveling magically.

Neville lived with his grandmother and were planning to visit on Christmas Day, though it would have to be a little later in the day because of their annual visit to his parents, which his friends also planned on joining him.

Though their parents and sister were visiting their brother Charlie in Romania, Ron, the twins, and Percy had gotten permission to stay at the Burrow since Bill was going to be there and the Potters, Lovegoods, and Longbottoms all lived nearby to check on them regularly and they planned to be at the farm for Christmas Day.

Before they left, Harry and the twins cast several time release pranking spells on Malfoy in order to and ruin his Christmas as he had almost ruined their Halloween by keeping him on his toes even when he was at home.

As the quartet stepped off the train, they found everyone but Dinah waiting for them. When Hermione asked, James replied, "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but she had something come up last minute and had to stay a little longer."

"But don't worry," Lily said, "Sirius and James were able to get authorization for a Portkey to bring her to the farm as soon as she's ready and send her back and forth if necessary. We'd have done it sooner, but she insisted on coming by plane until it was impossible to come that way."

"Yeah, mum has a bit of a hang up when it comes to magical travel," Hermione said. She grinned knowingly at Harry and he groaned, wishing he hadn't told her that he was a real klutz when it came to traveling by Portkey or Floo.

Dinah popped up at the farm just before the kids woke up on Christmas Eve to surprise Hermione. Harry noticed that her and Sirius seemed to be very comfortable around each other, which made him wonder. While he knew the tendencies of his "uncle" Padfoot, he had a feeling this was something different.

On Christmas Day, Harry surprised Hermione with his gift. His parents had found a stray cat on their farm that had later given birth to kittens that turned out to be half-Kneazle, most of which they donated to the pet store in Diagon Alley.

Hermione had been hinting that she wanted a familiar but not an owl and especially not a frog. Since students were generally somewhat limited to those two and cats, they had decided to give one of the half-Kneazle kittens to her.

They also gave Hermione a year supply of basic magical pet supplies and a book of familiar names. After reading it as thoroughly as she did any book, she decided on the name Crookshanks.

Harry received two things starting with his father's invisibility cloak. They had planned to give it to him back on his birthday, but they hadn't been able to get the second item quite finished just then and James stubbornly held out that the two went better together, so they had decided to wait.

The second item was Harry's own personalized copy of the Marauder's Map his parents and uncles had used in school. They gave all of his friends a copy. The other's versions weren't personalized, but they showed them how to do so, though they'd have to wait until they got back to Hogwarts to avoid trouble with the Ministry.

The updated version of the Marauder's Map was capable of searching for specific people within Hogwarts and also showed most of the explored parts of the Forbidden Forest and what Hogsmeade had looked like the last they had been there. They had made the original map early on in school, which is why it didn't have the forest or town.

Along with showing them how to make updates to the Map in regards to the layout of the castle, Forbidden Forest, and Hogsmeade, they also showed the teens how to program new nicknames into the Map when they became Animagus', the last rite of passage before officially becoming the second generation of Marauders.

The twins turned out not to need a copy, as they had stolen out of Filch's office years ago the prototype of the Marauder's Map. They admitted that it was how they kept up with the Slytherin passwords, as even the prototype kept up with them no matter how many times Snape changed them a day.

Being a prototype, it was badly out of date, but the Marauders promised to update it for them. Though they couldn't do it before the went back to Hogwarts because of the complex charms, they promised to send it to them when it was done. They knew that with their own copies of the map, they pretty much ruled Hogwarts.

Harry cornered Sirius after dinner. "I noticed you and aunt Dinah acting awfully chummy," he said, "Is there something going on we should know about?" He couldn't resist put in a suggestive tone into the question.

"Not at all," Sirius said, "I was on assignment for a couple of weeks last month in Ireland near where they live. I happened to run in to her and she offered to put me up for the duration so that I didn't have to put up with the boring idiots Fudge assigned me with and we became very good friends."

"Good friends?" Harry asked, raising his brow suggestively. "Just how good?"

Sirius sighed as he shook his head. "Your too much like your mum, you know that?" he muttered, "Look, there could be something more, but right now, we're just really good friends. Just don't say anything to Hermione. We just want to figure this out before we said anything to her."

"All right," Harry said with a nod. He didn't like it as the only secret he kept from Hermione was about his Kryptonian heritage, but he also knew that it was Sirius and Dinah's place to tell her about any forthcoming relationship.

A couple of days later, the group had to start getting ready for the New Years. They had used their various sources to reserve several suites in New York City a few months back and were about to Portkey there to take part in the famous New Years Eve celebration.

An American friend of Sirius', Steve Rogers, had gone ahead to get a good spot for the group. Remus went to take over watching the spot he staked out for them to give him a break.

When they got to New York, Harry had to sit down so that he didn't throw up like he sometimes did after Portkeying. The others were used to this as it was his usual reaction to taking a Portkey.

Over the next few days, the adults took turns saving their spots while the kids took in some of the famous sights. Between the Statue of Liberty to the Museum of natural history, they had a blast.

On New Year's Eve, they all gathered in Times Square to watch the ball drop in an area specially cordoned off for magical beings. Wizards, witches, goblins, and even a few house elves were all there to celebrate.

The kids were ecstatic to find out that they were allowed a reprieve from the underage magical ban for the night, though a temporary inhibitor was put on their wands to restrict spells to ones harmless light based ones that mixed in with the fireworks going off above their heads.

A couple of days later, the group headed back to England because Dinah had to head back to Ireland and she only had Portkey authorization there. She gave her adopted daughter a hug and kiss before going back home.

A few days later, Harry was leading the way to Platform 9¾. Not too surprisingly, Dean and Seamus had seen them on the broadcast and congratulated them on being able to make one of the biggest New Year's Eve celebrations. They settled in to the usual compartment, wondering what the New Year would bring.

To be continued…

Author's note: First off, I know that Hermione used a bluebell flame in at least the book to distract Snape, but I could've sworn that she used a different spell in the movie. If I'm wrong, tell me and I can always change it. As for the Quidditch game itself as I said in the Disclaimers, I loosely based Harry's actions in the Quidditch games on those in Seel'Vor's _Harry Potter and the Quantum Leap _fanfic series. With his permission of course. Wouldn't put it in otherwise. And don't worry. T.A.R.D.I.S. is safe.

I changed the entire incident leading up to Hermione being in the Loo because Draco made more sense since Ron was already a good friend of hers and Draco is… well, as I've had many characters call him, a little inbred bigoted idiot. I'm sorry if I upset anybody with the way he talked to her, but I always got the feeling that at least early Draco would have said and done that if he had given the chance, especially in canon when she didn't have any friends looking out for her at the time.

As for it sounding racist and/or sexist, it's supposed to be the opposite on my part. I've always been repulsed by that kind of treatment which is why I wrote the scene exactly as I did, making fun of anybody that would treat anybody like that having the one doing it be someone I've repeatedly had other characters call a bigoted little inbred idiot in the story.

As you can probably guess, I got the idea for Harry's high-pitched whistle from _Superman Returns_, when Clark helped Lois hail a cab and that the six pairs of ears that perked up at the sound of the whistle were of course attached to Fluffy's three heads (another nod to _Superman Returns_, as at least two dogs took notice there). I just know I'm probably going to catch hell for the baseball reference, but really, I just wanted both a quick fight and for any readers to have a good laugh at Harry casually goofing off while fighting the troll and that particular reference seemed the best way to do both.

And what did you think about the alternative job McGonagall threatened to give Snape if he didn't… heh heh… clean up his act? It was one of the most demeaning jobs I could think of besides making him be something of a personal servant to Harry and his friends. That would have been much worse, but I didn't want to stoop to that level… yet.

And has anybody ever thought about the point I made through Hermione that everyone in the school owes Ron in the books and Malfoy in this story a debt of sorts for upsetting her and causing her to be in that Loo at that specific time? I never really thought about it until I wrote that, but I thought it might have occurred to someone else out there and that's why I wrote that particular line in.

As for the interaction between Dinah and Sirius, it's probably obvious which way I'm thinking of going with this. I had always meant for her and Hermione to move back to England and thought that this was one of the easier ways of doing it in a way that kind of ties in to Hermione being the Smallville version of Lana Lang of the story except in reverse.

And finally, I went with them going to New Year's Rocking Eve (or whatever it's called) to finish off the chapter because to my knowledge, it's never been done in a HP fanfic and because it's something I've always wanted to go to, even if it is half the hassle I've always heard it is. I don't know if England they have something similar over there, but I thought it might be something just about everyone reading has probably at least heard about and could relate to.

As for Sirius' American friend, the name is a coincidence within the context of the story. Since ILoveGeorgeEads was the first Reviewer for this story and especially the first to throw out an idea, I thought I'd put the name in as thanks. However, I'm sorry to say that it'll be the closest Captain America will come to appearing as I'm sticking with DC Comics character analogues and he is of course a Marvel Comics hero or I'd have him appear in half a heartbeat. Besides which, it's already been done at least once.

Appreciate the suggestion though. Keep them coming. While I've come up with ideas for a decent Justice League roster (Aquaman, Green Lantern and at least two of newfound counterparts, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, the Flash, and the Atom as well as a couple of others I'd rather keep under wraps for now), I wouldn't mind some ideas for ideas to expand on them. Anyway, until next time, _Pueda el solitario dios encuentra la paz por ultimo_.


	3. Chapter 3

Ditto on the note in Chapter 2 except one thing that'll come up that will require a Disclaimer though it'll be at the end of the chapter so it doesn't spoil anything.

Timeline note: This takes place a couple or so months after the characters attending New Year's Rockin' Eve.

Author note: Heh, once again, I thought I'd just get something out of the way first, this time being Harry having glasses. This is partly to address the old bit about all-but the current version of Superman in Smallville always wear glasses and tie into his known problem with eye sight. However, his discomfort is actually setting up something else entirely as you'll see.

As for his senses, I've decided that everything related to his senses except heat and X-Ray vision, which are actual powers, are going to come naturally instead of being directly tied to his adaptation powers. In other words, his super hearing and telescopic vision will eventually come along with his other superhuman senses, but they won't be a power as they are in the comics.

Another thing I wanted to get out of the way was the whole escapade with Norberta, but it's just a brief summary as well as getting a certain other subplot out of the way. And would you believe I almost completely forgot about the first few incidents with the Mirror of Erised?

One other thing I wanted to get out of the way is a little fact that I had forgotten to mention in Hidden heritage, namely why Harry was alone instead of with Ron and Neville. I had completely forgotten about putting a reason why when it happened. Sorry. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

Harry Potter and the Phantom relic

Chapter 3

Harry sighed as he took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had been having a headache off and on for a few days now and was wondering if it was a good idea to wear glasses after all since he didn't need them.

Though his vision was more than perfect, Harry had recently started wearing glasses with clear lenses to pretend that he had become badly near-sighted since the revelation of his alien heritage. His mum even charmed them to appear as normal glasses to everyone else.

'But it doesn't make any sense,' Harry thought, 'They've never really bothered me before, especially not this much. Something else must be going on, but what?' Wanting to put it out of his mind, he decided to go for a walk around the lake.

About a month ago, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville had found the Cerberus Snape had been talking about after Malfoy had tried to trick them into getting caught out after curfew under the pretense of a duel.

They had barely gotten away with their lives and used the Marauder's Map to avoid Filch as they headed back to Gryffindor tower. The next day, they had discussed what had happened when Hermione had realized that the Cerberus had been standing on some kind of trap door.

Given what they had heard about his tendencies to large, dangerous animals, they had gone to Hagrid, who let slip about a man named Nicholas Flamel. The boys had all found the name vaguely familiar but couldn't quite place it.

Of course, Hermione suggested looking through the library books for the name but the search was fruitless. After they figured it could be found in the Restricted Section, Harry had snuck in after closing and tried to read one, but it started a high-pitched wailing the second he did.

Harry tried closing the book but it didn't stop, so he hurried out of there and tried heading for Gryffindor tower, but in his rush, he had gone the wrong way and had to hide in an empty room just as Filch and Snape were passing by to check out the disturbance in the library.

Harry had then turned around to find that the room wasn't as empty as he had originally though, as a large mirror stood in the middle of it. Backwards letters ran around the frame saying that it was called the Mirror of Erised and that it didn't show one's reflection but one's innermost desires.

Intrigued, Harry peered into the mirror… and was shocked to see a world vaguely like Earth but with as many differences as similarities, mostly the fact that it was revolving around a red sun. Some instinct told him that he was looking at his long destroyed original home world of Krypton.

Then the image changed to that of a youngish man that looked decidedly familiar, as if Harry was looking at a mirror image of himself in roughly thirty years. "Hello, Kal-El my son," the image of Jor-El mouthed.

A beautiful youngish woman with red hair also joined Jor-El, also mouthing the words as they both placed on a bassinet that suddenly appeared. As with his father, there was no mistaking that this was his birth mother Lara.

Harry's eyes had been drawn to the bassinet, to where a baby was also peering at him with familiar green eyes. If the image was any indication, he apparently hadn't been much more than a year old when Krypton had been destroyed.

Harry looked back up to see that several other people joining his parents. His eyes were especially drawn to another couple to the right of his parents, who were also holding a newborn. They seemed so familiar…

Suddenly, the image changed to one of Harry wearing a very gaudy red, yellow, and blue costume and fighting numerous beings, taking them out with ease with various super powers. His friends were beside him, casting spells left and right, and there were quite a few people cheering them on from the sidelines.

Suddenly, Harry remembered that he had to hurry back or there would be pretty much no way he wouldn't be caught out after curfew even with the Marauder's Map and invisibility cloak.

Harry left, but not before promising the mirror images, which had gone back to those of his Kryptonian family, that he'd be back. In his rush to leave, he didn't notice one of them images didn't disappear right away, one that seemed to be his mirror image that was studying him as he left.

And returned Harry did, this time followed by his friends. They each saw something different of course, which made him finally realize what the writing along the frame meant.

'Except that costume, which is way too gaudy to ever even think about wearing, it showed exactly what I've always wanted to see,' Harry thought, 'My birth family, where I came from, and what the future could hold for me.'

Wanting to see more of his Kryptonian family and his original home world, Harry had gone back a little later in the day and was found by Dumbledore. He was able to talk honestly about what he saw since the Headmaster knew of his secret.

However, Dumbledore then warned Harry that many people died by losing themselves and implored him not to look for it again. Though he wanted to see more of Krypton, he reluctantly did as the Headmaster requested.

As he saw Hagrid's hut, Harry thought back to another big event that had gone down a few weeks ago. Him and his friends had gone there for a visit and found that he had finally gotten his lifelong wish and received a dragon. It hatched into a Norwegian Ridgeback, one of the deadliest species of dragons.

Unfortunately for Hagrid, the night the dragon hatched, Malfoy had been tailing the group and had seen the dragon egg from the window, then took off running towards the castle like the coward he was when they saw him. They were able to get a hold of Charlie Weasley and he came to pick the dragon up.

Malfoy had tried to get them in trouble, but Dumbledore had instead give them points for being such good friends to Hagrid that they'd risk trouble helping him. 'Speaking of Malfoy…' he thought as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Potter," a voice called out. Harry turned to find Malfoy standing a few feet away with Crabbe and Goyle. "You don't seem so tough without your friends to back you up, now do you?"

Harry laughed. "Though I do like to know I have friends to watch my back, I don't need back up to take care of all three of you," he said. To prove his point, he quickly whipped out his wand and put Crabbe and Goyle in full-body binds before they could even blink.

"That will be twenty points from Gryffindor and detention, Potter," Snape said as he seemed to appear out of nowhere. He dispelled the body bind on Crabbe and Goyle and the four sneered at him.

"For what… defending myself?" Harry demanded angrily. He hadn't failed to notice that the points Snape had taken away from him were what they had gotten from helping Hagrid with Norbert. He also had a feeling that this was also the greasy git's way of getting around McGonagall's pseudo-probation.

Malfoy smirked. "Defend yourself?" he asked, "Against what? We didn't even have our wands out before you decided to… what was it you said? Oh yes, 'Take care of us'." Harry had noticed him quickly putting his wand away while he was binding his two cronies, but had simply thought it was him showing his usual cowardice.

Harry glared at the group but left before he said or did something he would regret. As he was walking back to the castle, he was bumped like someone was brushing past him, but he didn't see anything, though his headache did return.

Glancing up at the clock in the main square, Harry saw that it was almost lunch time. 'Crap, didn't realize I was out for so long,' he thought as he rushed to the Great Hall, 'If I don't hurry, Ron will eat it all as usual.'

Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were gloating over getting one over on Harry when all of a sudden a dung bomb was thrown into their midst and exploded before they could react, letting a stench out that immediately had the younger wizards retching while the older one cast a Bubblehead Charm. "POTTER!"

Harry explained to his friends what had happened by the lake. "You should go tell Professor McGonagall," Hermione said.

Harry shook his head. "I can't," he said, "They set it up so that Snape could take away the points we had earned helping Hagrid out and not break the restrictions she put on his unfair punishments and point deductions. Besides, I…"

The doors to the Great Hall burst open and Snape came storming inside, heading straight at Harry when he saw him. "POTTER!" he shouted, "YOU REALLY THINK YOU'RE FUNNY, DON'T YOU?"

"What are…" Harry almost literally choked on his words when he noticed the smell coming from Snape. 'Wow,' he thought, 'Reminds me why I don't use dung bombs.' "What are you talking about?" he asked, trying his best to block out the smell by breathing through his mouth.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Snape shouted, "YOU THOUGHT YOU'D GET US BACK BY THROWING A DUNG BOMB AT US! THAT'LL BE ANOTHER 50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND…"

"Severus, what are you talking about?" McGonagall asked as she joined Snape at the Gryffindor table. "And what is that god awful smell?"

"I CAUGHT…" Snape stopped himself, calming down a bit. "I caught Mr. Potter hexing Crabbe and Goyle and about to hex young Mr. Malfoy and he took it upon himself to get back at us by throwing a dung bomb at us about 5 or 6 minutes after apparently leaving."

"Is that what that smell is?" McGonagall asked, "I was beginning to think that you… never mind. Is this true, Mr. Potter?"

"The part about them ambushing me in order to take points away is, yes, Professor McGonagall," Harry said, "But I came back to the castle after that. I noticed that it was almost lunch and hurried straight here."

"Can anybody confirm where you were?" McGonagall asked.

"Actually, I can," another voice said. An attractive young Hispanic girl a couple of years ahead of Harry and his friends stepped forward. He vaguely remembered her as a 2nd year Ravenclaw he heard had transferred from America the year before. "I was outside as well and was just a few steps behind Harry the entire way to the Great Hall."

"Then it must have been one of his friends," Snape said. He was eyeing the twins in particular.

"They were in my office until a few minutes before lunch serving a detention," McGonagall said.

"And we were heading this way and in the common room since breakfast," Hermione said to head off Snape accusing her, Ron, or Neville. Several Gryffindors confirmed this.

"So I'm afraid you'll have to look somewhere else for your culprit," McGonagall said, "The deduction in points you took because of the prank on you and any other punishment you had in mind for Mr. Potter are hereby negated."

Snape could tell she was giving him a subtle hint to leave. "Very well, but I'll be looking into this," he said, "And I can promise that whoever's did this will wish they never hadn't." He sneered at Harry. "Your detention will take place Saturday. I'll inform you of the time." With that, he stalked off with the usual billowing of his robes.

"Mr. Potter, exactly what happened at the lake?" McGonagall asked.

Harry glared at Snape's back before answering. "About twenty minutes ago, I was taking a walk around the lake when Malfoy and his stooges confronted me," he said, "They all had their wands drawn and threatening at first me but when I put Crabbe and Goyle in a body-bind, Malfoy was quick to put his wand up.

"I noticed it but since he's such a coward, I didn't think much of it until Snape popped up," Harry continued, "He took exactly the points we had gotten from helping Hagrid with Norbert and gave me a detention, claiming that I had attacked defenseless students."

"Can't you do anything, professor?" Hermione pleaded, "He was obviously set up."

"I'm sorry, but without witnesses to confirm Mr. Potter's side of the story, I will have to take Severus' word that he was sticking to the restrictions in place," McGonagall said. It was obvious she wasn't happy about this.

Harry turned to the girl that had helped him. "I don't guess…" he started.

The young woman shook her head. "Sorry, but I just caught up to you as you were coming in the main entryway," she said.

Harry sighed as Professor McGonagall went back to the staff table. "It's all right," he said, "Thanks for stepping in and helping."

The young woman nodded. "No problem," she said, "I'm Yolanda Vasquez by the way." She extended her hand. "You can call me Yoli."

"Nice to meet you, Yoli," Harry said, shaking the offered hand. "As you heard, I'm Harry Potter and these are my friends Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and his brothers Fred and George, and Neville Longbottom."

"I know Fred and George and I met Ron at Diagon Alley this last summer," Yoli replied, "But nice to meet the rest of you." Harry nodded, remembering that the Weasleys had gone to Diagon Alley quite a bit ahead of him because of a sale on second-hand robes and school supplies.

Neville usually joined them since his gran was too busy to be able to take him herself but Harry usually had too much to do around the farm, which was why he was alone that day of his confrontation with Malfoy in Madam Malkin's.

"Care to join us?" Hermione asked. Yoli shrugged as she took a seat. "So, I heard you transferred in from America. What's it like there?"

"It was cool," Yoli said, "Dad had to get a job here because they're getting scarce over there. To be honest, they're much more modern than here. Hogwarts is pretty cool though. I came in kind of late last year, but my school there was quite a bit ahead so I didn't have to catch up."

"Then why don't you go back there if you hate it here so much?" a snide voice asked.

Yoli turned to find Malfoy sneering at her, Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. "Apparently the tiny brains that go along with pureblood inbreeding also comes with even worse hearing," she said as she rolled her eyes. She sniffed and made a face, crinkling up her nose. "Nor does it give them good hygiene apparently."

"Since you missed it, _que poco endogámica idiota_, I never said I hated it here," Yoli replied, "I do, even if it is more than a bit… medieval. I've got a question for you, though… do you ever take a bath? Because I could probably smell the funk comin' off you back in the US."

"Why you…" Malfoy and his goons started towards Yoli but were brought up short by not only her wand but those of Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville.

"What was that, _culo tonto_?" Yoli taunted. Muttering about what his father was going to do when he heard about the incident, Malfoy reluctantly turned and headed towards the Slytherin table. As they walked away, she couldn't resist shouting "_Despejar el camino si no quieren ser asesinados por el olor_!"

As she turned back, Yoli saw Hermione cracking up, but Harry, Neville, and the Weasleys obviously didn't know she had said, though they all started laughing as well when she translated that she had called him both a little inbred idiot and a dumbass then warned everyone to clear the way or die from the smell.

"Sorry about the Spanish," Yoli said, "But since my friends back home spoke some and it's practically all that's spoken in my house, I forgot that not very many might know it here. Especially the purebloods, who think English is the only language blessed by God just because they speak. No offense of course if any of you are."

"I know what you mean, so none taken," Neville said, "My gran made sure I knew enough French to keep from getting too lost when she reluctantly took me with her to Paris a few years ago, but otherwise, that's about it."

"I'm also somewhat fluent in French, but that's about it," Harry agreed.

"We never really leave Britain except to visit my two oldest brothers, so my parents never really bothered," Ron said.

"I'm guessing you're fluent in Spanish," Yoli asked, looking at Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "And French and a little Russian," she said, "Mum takes me with her on business trips to France and Spain all the time and I picked up some Russian from a neighbor we had a couple of years ago." Lunch ended shortly afterwards and the group parted ways and headed towards class.

They found out later that Snape had tried to take points and give out detentions to all but the Slytherins over the incident, but McGonagall had been ready with a list of witnesses to attest to what had really happened, effectively shutting him up. And with the restrictions in place, now all he could do was glare at them during Potions.

Until Harry's detention that is. The entire time, Snape had tried baiting him in order to give him a reason to take more points or give him more detentions, but the young Kryptonian was able to keep his cool and ignored him.

Over the next couple of weeks, a series of mysterious pranks were played all over the schools. Harry and his friends were thought to be behind them, a notion that Snape wholeheartedly encouraged, so they made sure to have plenty of witnesses wherever they went, even the library.

The pranks were minor but added up to be a headache for the staff, especially the janitor, a very nasty man named Filch. He was often seen cleaning up messes while muttering various descriptive and even imaginative ways of finding the pranksters and what he'd do to them.

After a month, the staff wasn't any closer to finding the prankster, who seemed to be able to either be able to move at superhuman speeds or intangible, though they were sure it was one person. They tried blaming it on Peeves but couldn't prove it, a fact he delighted in reminding them of every chance he got.

Harry was walking down the hallway to the bathroom when he was suddenly hit with a bad headache. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes to stave it off and when he opened them, he noticed a strange blur rushing past him.

'That must be why I'm getting headaches,' Harry thought, 'I'll bet that's the prankster and my powers are adjusting my senses to able to detect them.' He narrowed his eyes and focused on the blur and was surprised to see that it was Yoli.

"HEY!" Harry shouted, surprising her.

Yoli stopped and her eyes widened when she realized that Harry had seen her running. "Youcanseeme?" she asked rapidly/

"Of course I can see you," Harry said, "How can you move that fast?"

"Quick," Yoli said, apparently kicking out of super speed mode. "Follow me." She led Harry down the hall into a nearby empty classroom. "Nobody's ever been able to see me when I'm blurring."

"Blurring?" Harry asked.

"That's what I call it, because that's what I look like to everyone but you," Yoli said, "But you're avoiding the question. How were you able to see me? Have you been able to see me the whole time?"  
"I couldn't see you until just a few minutes ago, no," Harry said, "But I think I've been sensing you when you're 'blurring'. As for the how… it's a long story."

"I've got the time if you do," Yoli said, "Did you get your powers in some kind of accident like I did?"

"No, but is that how you can blur?" Harry said.

Yoli nodded. "I was helping a friend of my dad's who was a teacher in my old school back in the States trying to create a new potion that speeds up a plant's metabolism last year," she said, "When applied properly, it could a plant can grow to full maturation within minutes."

"Wow, that would change Herbology as we know it," Harry said.

"Yeah it would have …" Yoli said. She paused then shook her head. "We were doing it outside because some of the ingredients were a bit toxic and a lightning bolt came out of nowhere and struck the potion, shattering the flask we had it in.

"My teacher died from exposure to it and the secret went with him," Yoli said, "But somehow, my body absorbed it. But it obviously had a different affect on me than on the plants we had experimented on.

"Since then, I could move at speeds that very few Muggle machines could match much less anything organic and nothing could see me," Yoli continued, "Until I met you of course." Harry nodded. "And don't think I didn't notice you avoiding the question yet again. How could you even sense me moving around much less see me?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you the whole truth about my powers right now," Harry said, "But let's just say that I come by my powers at least somewhat more naturally and being able to see you is just the tip of the iceberg." He grinned as a thought occurred to him.

"In fact, if you wouldn't mind an experiment, I think I may even be able to match your speed if not out race you," Harry continued, "If you don't mind going at a somewhat slower pace so I can try to attain super speed."

A thoughtful expression crossed over Yoli's face before she grinned. "You're on," she said, "Raceya." With that, she took off back out of the classroom and down the hallway. Grinning, Harry started off after her. Before long, his speed started picking up and he was "blurring" along with her.

Good thing it was the weekend and there weren't any classes, as the two raced around Hogwarts for hours, also getting the chance to know each other as they ran, becoming really good friends. Harry was overjoyed in finally being able to cut loose around a new friend and Yoli seemed to feel the same.

Harry learned that Yoli had gotten expelled from her last school because she had been implicated in the accident where she attained her super speed powers. She had also almost gotten in legal problems but had avoided it. Her dad had gotten a job in England to get her away from all that, which was what brought her to Hogwarts.

Yoli also reluctantly admitted that she had been the one who had dropped a dung bomb on Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle and apologized to Harry for almost getting him and his friends into trouble, but he waved off the apology saying that there was no harm done and had been hilarious so she had nothing to apologize for.

With that mystery solved, it didn't surprise Harry when Yoli also confessed to the mystery pranks he had been noticing. He told her about the pranks that he and his friends had been pulling and they decided to pool their knowledge together to become a real force to be reckoned with.

Harry eventually became as fast as Yoli, but worked hard to keep himself at just below her level. 'I've got the potential for so much more,' he thought, 'Might as well let her be the fastest woman on the planet. Not that she needs the charity. She really is as quick as a flash.'

They were both exhausted by the end of the day, but laughing as they headed down to dinner. "I don't know when I've had that much fun," Yoli commented, "Between the accident, being expelled, and the move, things have just been so hectic I haven't been able to really test out my speed."

"I know what you mean," Harry said, "I was just getting used to my super strength when I came to school and had to hide it. Only the headmaster and now you know about them here. And now with super speed… well, I'm just glad I could really cut loose for once."

Yoli nodded. "And I appreciate you telling me, even if you can't tell me the full truth," she said, "And don't worry, I can keep a secret. I'm great at Occlumency, so nothing short of a _Crucio_ or someone threatening my family would make me blab about your powers."

"I know and I'll keep your secret too," Harry said, "And I might tell you about the truth behind them in time, but as I said before, I honestly think it would hurt you to be let in on the full secret than help anybody right now."

Yoli nodded. "I can understand that more than anybody here," she said.

Just as they were about to enter the main hallway and head towards dinner, the sounds of an explosion startled them. They raced towards the sounds and found an entire section of hallway in the dungeons collapsed. They were further horrified to hear moans and screams from under it.

"We'," Harry said. Yoli nodded and the two used their super speed to carefully tear through the wreckage. They found several students there as well as Professor Snape and luckily there wasn't anything more than a few broken bones.

After stunning everyone that wasn't unconscious to keep their secrets, they made sure they were all far enough away from the rubble before taking back off and just in time, as most of the staff had come rushing onto the scene. They headed towards the Great Hall to wait to see what happened next.

The two headed straight for his friends, acting as casual as they could while also seeming curious about what was going on. "Where have you been?" Hermione asked as Harry took a seat next to her.

Harry shrugged. "Just been talking with Yoli," he said, "We lost track of time and were heading this way when we heard an explosion. What's going on?"

Hermione shook her head. "We don't know anything yet," she said, "The staff told the Prefects to keep an eye on the rest of us and took the Head Boy and Girl to check it out." Harry nodded.

About twenty minutes later, the staff and Head Boy and Girl came back to the Great Hall minus Snape and Madam Pomfrey. Dumbledore headed up to the main podium, causing the students to become quite.

"As I'm sure you've heard, there was an explosion almost thirty minutes ago in the dungeons that collapsed part of the hallway near Potions," Dumbledore announced, "Professor Snape and several Slytherins had been caught under rubble but were lucky to sustain only relatively minor injuries compared to what could have been.

"We don't have any further information, but don't worry," Dumbledore continued, "We will be looking into the incident to make sure it doesn't happen again and Professor Snape should be fine by Monday, so Potions classes will not have to be cancelled or rescheduled. That is all." He went back to the staff table.

After dinner, Yoli was called into the Headmaster's office. Harry had a bad feeling what it was about so he went with her. All of the Heads of Houses being there didn't quell the bad feeling.

"Ms. Vasquez, it has come to our attention that you were gone from the Great Hall when the explosion in the dungeon occurred," Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, but we got there not too long afterwards," Yoli pointed out.

"We?" Dumbledore asked, raising his eyebrow.

Harry nodded. "I was with her," he said, "I was getting to know Yoli and we lost track of time and were heading to dinner when we heard the explosion. We thought it best to hurry to the Great Hall. Why? You don't think she has something to do with the explosion, do you?"

"I'm afraid we have to consider the possibility," Dumbledore said.

"Why, because of the accident at my old school?" Yoli asked.

"We do have to take that into account, yes," Dumbledore said.

Harry saw Yoli starting to panic and knew there was only one thing that might help the situation. "Professor Dumbledore, is there any way we can talk privately?" he asked, "I think I can prove that she was with me the whole time and had nothing to do with the explosion here or in the US."

Dumbledore nodded and asked the other Professors to leave his office for a few minutes and they stepped out into the hall. When they were gone, Harry looked at Yoli. "He's one of the few that knows my full secret," he said, "If we're going to prove you had nothing to do with the explosion, we have to tell him."

Yoli hesitated then nodded. "Professor, the accident back in the US, it… it changed me," she said.

"How?" Dumbledore asked.

"The potion my teacher and I were working on that was supposed to speed up a plant's metabolism to cause it to become fully grown in a couple of days," Yoli explained, "We were almost done when a lightning bolt hit it, causing it to explode and drench us both.

"My teacher's body couldn't handle the toxic nature of some of the chemicals in the potion and he died and the secret of the potion died with him," Yoli said, "But my body somehow absorbed it and ever since then, I could move at what non-magicals would call supersonic speeds."

"That's fascinating, Mr. Vasquez," Dumbledore said, "But can you prove…"

At that, Yoli and Harry looked at each other and grinned. Suddenly, the Sorting Hat disappeared from the nearby shelf and appeared in her hands. It swayed for a moment before becoming still again. "What in the world," the Hat said, "Miss Vasquez, this is wholly inappropriate."

"I'msorry,butIthoughttakingtheprofessor'," Yoli said rapidly. She grinned sheepishly at Dumbledore who was watching her in a shocked manner.

"She sometimes does that when she's coming out of super speed," Harry said, "It takes her a few seconds to fully come out of it." Dumbledore nodded. "Well, I guess I should say we both have that problem sometimes."

"So you can move at supersonic speeds now too?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded. "But there's something you should know," he said, "When we heard and felt the explosion, we rushed to the site and used our speed to sift through the rubble and get the people trapped underneath out. We had to stun a few to make sure they didn't know it was us."

Dumbledore nodded. "Too bad I can't give you two awards or even points for that," he said, "And I'm sorry to say, Ms. Vasquez, that without a provable alibi, you will have to at least be place under probation until the incident can be investigated."

Yoli nodded and sighed with relief. "As long as I'm not expelled outright, that's fine," she said.

"I'm afraid the governors might still call for that," Dumbledore said, "But I'm confident that I can stall that until the investigation is complete. Until then, you are confined to Ravenclaw tower except for lunch and classes and will have a teacher with you at all times. I'm sorry, but it's the rules."

Yoli nodded. "I understand," she said.

"However, there is a bright side to this if you're cleared," Dumbledore said, "As the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confedration of Wizards, I could put forth the recommendation that your expulsion from your old school in the US be rescinded. They won't necessarily do it, but I don't see why they wouldn't."

"To be honest, that would have been great last year," Yoli said, "But now, I have good friends here…" She glanced at Harry. "And I think I've finally started to really fit in except in the case of bigoted little inbred pureblood idiots. While mom and dad would be thrilled for the chance, I'm really starting to like it here."

"And we would be glad to continue having you here of course," Dumbledore said, "I was just thinking you might like the chance to move back. Anyway, you may head back to your towers since dinner is over."

"Just a second if you would, professor," Harry said and turned to Yoli, "I know you probably have your mind made up, Yoli, but would you mind if I run something past you regarding you decision on whether or not to go back to the States?"

"Of course not," Yoli said.

"Ever since I found out about what I can do, I've been wondering how I could use them to help the world," Harry said, "About a month ago, I ran across an object that showed me the good I could do, but it also hinted that I couldn't do it alone, as my friends were beside me helping me fight crime." Yoli nodded.

"Now, I didn't think it was possible at first," Harry said, "There's no way I could put my friends in that kind of danger and without anybody else with powers anywhere like mine, I thought it would be a job only I could do… until today."

Yoli nodded again. "And even with the two of us, it would be tough," she said.

"Yes, but if the two of us have powers or are at least willing to fight crime, there's bound to be others right?" Harry asked.

"A very reasonable theory," Yoli said with a nod, "So you want me to go back to the US to try to find other people that are fighting crime or at least willing to, super powered or otherwise, and recruit them?"

"Not just that, but yes," Harry said, "Eventually I also want to expand that to a much a larger scale and create a worldwide network of those like us to help out whenever we're needed. A Justice Society, if you will."

Yoli nodded. "I remember hearing about a few in the States," she admitted, "The nearest would be some kind guy in… what was it, Bothan City? No, that sounds like something in some galaxy really far away.

"Anyway, a worldwide network of crime fighters is a good idea and moving back to the US, but I'll have to think about it," Yoli continued, "I've built a pretty good life here and leaving it would be about as hard as coming here."

"And we all would miss you, don't get me wrong," Harry said, "And I especially don't want to influence your decision, but I did think it best to bring up the idea and see what you thought about it. Just think about it.

Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Thanks for letting us stay, professor," he said, "That just came to me and I thought it would be better to discuss it here where there isn't anyone to overhear."

"It's no problem, Harry," Dumbledore said, "I will do anything I can to help my students… within reason of course… and this is especially something important to the world at large. But I do think you should run along." The two nodded before leaving. Flitwick was waiting for Yoli and her and Harry parted ways.

It eventually turned out that some older Slytherin students had thought they'd get ahead in Potions and asked their parents to send potion ingredients that they couldn't. It didn't seem to work at first and they disposed of it.

But it turned out some of the ingredients couldn't simply be disposed of and that's what eventually caused the explosion. Luckily, there hadn't been anybody caught in the lethal blast radius and Harry and Yoli had acted quickly enough to keep anybody from getting badly injured being under the rubble.

Though the students that caused it were expelled for criminal negligence by law, the incident was generally considered to be an accident since they hadn't meant to cause it and legal measures weren't brought against them.

To Yoli's delight, the US magical government had taken Dumbledore's recommendation and fully investigated the accident that had given her super speed. They quickly cleared her name and she was offered the chance to come back. Though she was reluctant, she decided to take them up on their offer.

Harry was standing on the Hogsmeade train platform with his friends and several other students that Yoli had befriended during her time at Hogwarts. He was one of the last to give her a hug goodbye and was a little surprised when she gave him a kiss on the cheek first. Unbeknownst to both, Hermione saw this and frowned.

"I think I'm going to miss our races most of all," Yoli murmured in Harry's ear.

"Same here," Harry said. They pulled away. "I hope you'll write often."

"Of course I will, silly," Yoli said, giving Harry a wink. "Especially if I find out anyone that has a Social life like ours."

Harry nodded. "You should also be careful," he said, "You never know when the wrong eyes could see you blurring reality."

"You too, especially when you're pumping iron," Yoli said. With that, she headed into the Express and it started towards Diagon Alley.

"Don't worry, mate," Ron said, clapping Harry on the shoulder as they headed back to the castle. "I'm sure you'll see your girlfriend again." Neither boy saw Hermione glare at him.

"I know," Harry said, "And she's not my girlfriend. I barely got to know her." 'To you knowledge,' he added mentally.

"Sure did look awfully cozy to me," Ron said, "She didn't hug me and give me a kiss after all."

Harry turned red. "Oh shut up," he murmured, causing his friends to laugh. He looked back at the train that was slowly starting to disappear. 'She'll be back, especially if an emergency comes up and I need her help,' he thought, 'And hopefully she'll be bringing back up.' With that, he led his friends back into the castle.

To be concluded…

Don't worry about the "To be concluded" bit. It just means that the next chapter would be the end of Year 1. I still have at least six other stories in the series based on Harry's years at Hogwarts, at least one story set between Years, and a possible spinoff or two.

Anyway, guess I'll start the main part of this off with Disclaimers. Don't get used to it, as she won't be appearing here until much later. Anyway, I don't own the Flash. It's owned by DC Comics, Warner Brothers, whoever did the old series, and whoever made the game that tied in to the Justice League Heroes that came out on the Game Boy Advance several years ago.

However, while how this Flash got her powers borrows from the comics, it also borrows from a short-lived show (would be surprised to find that it had lasted 2 full seasons) I watched when I was younger called "My secret identity", where Jerry O'Connell played a teen that's hit with a ray of energy and given super speed and limited flying ability. Unfortunately, I have no idea who owns that.

With that legal crap out of the way, I'll start my actual footnotes by apologizing for the usual, rather long exposition at the beginning. I had quite a bit to get out of the way that more or less followed canon with a few exceptions, most of them being simply out of order.

Hope I didn't piss anybody off over making fun of the traditional Superman outfit. Don't get me wrong, I like it, but it serves my story better for THIS Kal-El to find it gaudy since I intend to create a completely new one from the ground up.

Haven't decided how different it'll be since I'm nowhere near actually introducing it. It'll probably end up being some kind of mixture of all the Hogwarts colors and that it could be a little more like the one that Conner wore when the Newsboy Legion first bust him out of Cadmus and until not that many years ago.

However, I have decided that how different the S will be. It's going to more diagonal and jagged like a lightning bolt to fit in better with Harry Potter. I know it's generally the logo for the Flash, but I'll also be overhauling her logo and overall costume for when she starts wearing one.

I don't know about the colors I'll be using for Yoli's costume, but I was thinking of using for a symbol for the Greek/Roman messenger god… I just remember the Roman name, Mercury… for the logo, since the legends tell of him being superhumanly swift. As I said, I'm a long way away from that.

While the translation back into English might a bit rough, the Spanish phrases I had Yoli using are more or less what she said except the first one, which is the roughest of the three but what she said was what I put into a English to Spanish translator webpage. Her warning about the smell might be a bit rough too, but the more or less exact phrase I put into the translator was "Clear the way if you don't want to die from the smell".

As for the way she talked, I made Yoli American for a reason. I wanted a character that I could put in dialogue for and didn't have to worry about tripping over British terms (though I'd like to think I've gotten pretty damn good about not doing it anyway). Besides, I think her mixing American English and Spanish slang gives her a pretty hilarious sarcastic bit. What do you think?

As for Yoli's looks, I'm using Selena Gomez from Wizards of Waverly Place as a physical template. She's Hispanic (not many in the DCU that I've seen), she's very pretty, and she's young. As for her being the Flash, I thought it was the best way to introduce Harry's super speed powers and who better than the Flash right?

As for not going with one of the established versions of the Flash like Jay Garrick, Barry and Bart Allen, or Wally West, I was going to, but since I decided when I started this story that I was going to build a new version of the DCU from the ground up, I felt that I should stick to that.

While it mostly borrows from how Barry Allen and Wally West gained their powers, Yoli's origin story also borrows from an old show called "My secret identity" starring Jerry O'Connell as a guy who was gains super speed and limited flight after being accidentally hit by a beam of energy.

As for why I had Yoli go back to America… well, there's a reason for it that I don't want to go in to here beyond saying that I'm considering a spinoff starring her, but don't fret. She'll be back and probably with a vengeance.

As for Harry's headaches, they're the first manifestation of his super speed powers rather than a separate power. I was reading a copy of the Flash several years ago (not long after Zero Hour if I remember right) and came across him saying that when he starts running, his senses are as much in hyper drive as the rest of him.

And on a final footnote, as Harry said, I'm putting together a worldwide network of crime-fighters. I think this is a good way to really expand the story somewhat, literally and figuratively, as I might do a spinoff series to showcase at least Yoli's attempts at recruiting heroes in the US.

The upside to this idea is that I think I've found a way to bring in Batman after all, hence Yoli's line cross-referencing both him and Star Wars (came up with that joke at work the other day when someone asked me for a species from Star Trek and I said Bothan instead of Bolian). Probably won't actually be using Bruce Wayne for the same reason I didn't use a known version of the Flash but eh, who knows?

Now, I know Justice League is the more known way of thinking of a group of heroes in the DCU, but I honestly think that Justice Society has a better ring to it in this case, especially since the actual one from the comics probably won't be making an appearance as a group and Jay Garrick… or Barry and Bart Allen or Wally West, for that matter… probably won't at all with powers since there's only one Flash here and that's Yoli. Besides, the name "Justice Society" will most likely be simply the code name for the crime-fighting network Harry and Yoli are forming as a whole while the actual teams they're going to be forming will probably still be called Justice Leagues.

There will be plenty of code words based on that (look for Justice and/or either Society or references to a heroic Social life like Yoli did earlier capitalized) and their superpowers in general as well when they mention blurring (super speed) and pumping iron (super strength of course) for starters. However, since Yoli most likely won't be appearing that much here, it's something of a background plot point anyway and not really anything you really have to pay that close attention if you don't want to.

Edit: Was too busy bringing in the Flash and a new power for Harry that I didn't really think the detention with Snape through. Thanks for catching that and telling me, JNottle. And yes, Diresquirrell, I do know that how Yoli received her powers is like Barry's and Wally's (which is kind of the point) hence the Disclaimers above. However, The whole bit about it being an experiment on a plant was almost directly taken from the show I mentioned. Anyway, thanks for reading and _Pueda el solitario dios encuentra la paz por ultimo_.


	4. Chapter 4

Check Chapter 1 for the Disclaimers.

Note: Here we are with the finale of Harry's Year 1. What is the Phantom Relic? Who is after it and why? Answers to most of that will be answered here. Sorry I don't have a long note as usual, but even I want to get right into the story. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

Harry Potter and the Phantom relic

Chapter 4

Harry ducked a Bludger as he zipped across the field. 'Oh come on now,' he said, 'Can't any of these people take a little ribbing at face value instead of so seriously?' Gryffindor was slightly ahead of Ravenclaw 80-70. He had been using his usual taunting tactics to distract other players, though it mostly met negatively.

Both teams had a perfect season so far so no matter who won, Slytherin wasn't going to win the Cup for the first time in over a decade and had technically already finished in third at 1-2. They were also more or less equal in overall team performance, though in different ways. Hufflepuff had been completely shut out at 0-3.

Gryffindor had played Hufflepuff before the break and had trounced them thoroughly while Ravenclaw had shown just how smart they were by showing real on the fly strategy to not only avoid injuries beating Slytherin as well as win against Hufflepuff, who had been forced to forfeit to Slytherin because of injuries.

As for Slytherin, unfortunately for them and Hooch, though she couldn't do anything about the results of the games, Professor McGonagall had come down on them hard, threatening to both disband the team and put a new one together herself and find another referee if a game such as the one with Hufflepuff happened again.

Snape had tried to argue that only he could recruit players or kick them off the team, but McGonagall had been ready to shut him up by showing him the school charter.

It said that as the Deputy Headmistress, McGonagall could make such decisions for even the other Quidditch teams when it came to them causing excessive injuries during games or leading up to them.

Snape had started to try appealing to Dumbledore before the elderly wizard said that he backed McGonagall up since the other two heads were also backing her. This did shut him up and the beautiful thing was he couldn't even take it out on the students during Potions with his restrictions.

Harry noticed the Ravenclaw Seeker, a pretty young Asian girl about a year ahead of him named Cho Chang, staying close to him. He knew from watching their previous game that this was her game. 'Let's see if I can make her play her own game,' Harry thought with a grin as he headed into a dive.

"Has Potter seen the Snitch?" Lee Jordan asked.

'No, just making Cho think I have,' Harry answered silently.

Harry turned his head slightly and saw Cho diving after him out of the corner of his eye. Just before he got to the ground, however, he pulled up suddenly, mimicking the move he pulled to get on the team except horizontally.

From the thud and cry behind him, Cho wasn't as graceful, though she apparently wasn't hurt as she quickly got back on her broom and glared at Harry. He just shrugged. 'Can't help if you just want to follow me around,' he thought before flying off.

Suddenly, Harry did see the Snitch and headed for it. Somewhat ironically, it was just actually near the Slytherin section of the stand, above the head of a certain greasy-haired git, which made him grin as he sped up.

Harry saw Snape's eyes widening as he came closer. The git actually ducked as the Seeker pulled up, did a roll, and grabbed the Snitch before zooming making a U-turn up and back towards the pitch, holding his prize over his head triumphantly.

Hufflepuff and of course Gryffindor were going crazy while Slytherin and Ravenclaw booed them. The Ravenclaws reaction was good natured in simply that they had just lost whereas the Slytherins did it just to be nasty.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS THE HOUSE QUIDDITCH CUP!" Lee yelled out triumphantly, which made the Slytherins boo even louder while the Ravenclaws changed to cheering since at least someone took it from Slytherin.

Harry touched down to a huge group hug by all of his teammates, followed by most of Gryffindor with his friends leading the way. He couldn't help but grin as he noticed Snape reluctantly handing over the Quidditch Cup to McGonagall, who brought it over.

Harry didn't notice Wood nodded at him as McGonagall walked over. She returned it before handing it over to him. He held it high above his head as the twins put him up on their shoulders.

The victory party in the Gryffindor tower lasted nearly all night before being broken up by McGonagall and for the next week, Harry was slapped on the back for his wonderful catch.

The next Saturday, Harry and his friends went to Flitwick's class afterwards for their dueling lesson. "I'm afraid that with end of year exams coming up, this will have to be our final lesson," the tiny professor said, "But I also think I don't have much else to teach you when it comes to actual dueling styles because you all have done wonderfully."

"But Professor…" Neville tried to interject.

"Yes, even you have had shown great improvement, Mr. Longbottom," Flitwick said, "All you need to do is keep practicing the movements even during the summer months and the spell work when you're here and you'll do fine and could even teach other friends the styles I've taught you this year if you wanted to.

"The rest will be filled in by spells you learn during your years here," Flitwick continued, "If you want, we can have refresher courses every couple of months so you can learn to adapt new spells you've learned to your dueling strategies but overall, I think you all have grown past our meetings here."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said, "We've really appreciated you taking time to show us dueling styles this year and your words honor us." Ron, Hermione, and Neville nodded and the group left.

A few nights later, Harry and his friends were heading back to the Gryffindor Tower after setting a time-release prank when they noticed something odd on the Marauders Maps. Snape and Quirrell were in one of the unused classrooms.

"Didn't think those two even knew each other that well," Ron said, "What's going on?"

"Don't know, but I think we should check it out," Harry said. The others nodded and they headed towards the room. They were lucky enough that the door was open a little. He put his invisibility cloak over them so they didn't get caught in case one of the two teachers came out.

"Have you found a way past the dog?" they heard Snape ask.

"I-I-I d-d-d-don't know what you're t-t-t-talking about, Severus," Quirrell stuttered.  
"Nonsense," Snape said, "I followed you to the corridor after your little fainting spell on Halloween. I know you're after the relic inside." Quirrell started to say something else but the greasy haired teacher cut him off. "Have it your way but remember that I'm not someone you want as an enemy, Quirinus."

"O-O-Of c-c-c-course, Severus," Quirrell said.

The group barely had time to get out of the way before Snape flung open the door and stepped out. He took a long nasty look up and down the corridor before walking off. Quirrell soon followed and surprised the teens a little with the hateful glare he aimed at his fellow teacher's back before walking off as well.  
Once they double checked the Map to make sure both teacher's weren't coming back, Harry whipped his invisibility cloak off him and his friends. "We should tell a teacher," Hermione said, "Or better yet, the Headmaster."

The others nodded and they checked the Map but couldn't find Dumbledore's name anywhere. Deciding that McGonagall would know where he was, they located her in the Transfiguration classroom and headed that way.

They found McGonagall coming out of the classroom as they were getting there. "Professor McGonagall, we need to see the Headmaster quickly," Harry said, "It's an emergency."

"I'm afraid he was called to an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot and won't be back for several days," McGonagall said, "Why? What did you need to see him for?"

"We think someone's after whatever's being held in the room below the sealed off corridor," Hermione said.

"Nonsense," McGonagall said, "There are far too many enchantments in place for anyone to possibly get through."  
"Like what?" Harry asked, a plan starting to form in his mind.

"Never you mind," McGonagall said, "Now, I don't want to hear another word of this nonsense. Get back to your tower before I take points for trying to start a panic." Not wanting that, they reluctantly did as McGonagall said, noticing that she followed them to make sure they did go back. Hoping she was right and whatever the relic was Snape and Quirrell were talking about was safe, they headed on up to bed.

The next morning, something was nagging Harry but he couldn't quite put his finger on it until Hermione accidentally came across a missing piece of the puzzle. "I found Nicholas Flamel," she said as she threw down a book and pointed to one particular line. "I was flipping through this for a little light reading…"

"You call this light reading?" Harry joked with a smirk. The book Hermione had put on the table was huge.

Hermione glared at Harry. "As I was saying, I was flipping through this and found him," she said, "It says that him and Dumbledore had discovered several uses of dragon's blood as well as new alchemy recipes."

"Well then, we should write him," Ron said.

"No good on that," Harry said, "It says that he's been missing since the riots ten years ago."

Taking place around the time Harry crashed to Earth, the riots had begun because the purebloods had tried to force a new system in place to have all Muggle-borns and half-bloods not born of pureblood inbreeding classified as slavcs and they hadn't taken kindly to such measures.

It had gotten very nasty from what Harry heard, but they had eventually come to an agreement with outside mediation. Muggle-borns and half-blood were still considered second class but now had their own rights registered so that the purebloods couldn't try it again anytime soon.

"That's why your parents moved to the farm, right?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "My mom was safe as she was married to a pureblood, but they had just adopted me and figured that my blood ancestry would probably be in question since I was an orphan, so they took me there just in case it got really nasty," he said.

"I guess Hagrid knew… him… if… aw crap, that's it!" Harry exclaimed and he suddenly started hurrying down the corridor towards the castle's main entrance. His friends reluctantly fell in behind him.

"What's it?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Neville asked.

"Don't you think it's odd that someone just happened to have brought an egg to Hagrid?" Harry asked, "They must have known that it was illegal but they just happened to not only have one in their pocket but lost it in a card game to someone who's known for always having wanted a dragon?"

"Er, right," Ron said.

"Of course," Hermione said, "As much as I adore Hagrid, he's not the best person to keep secrets. Snape, Quirrell, or whoever it was must have used his trusting nature to trick him into telling them how to get past the Cerberus." Ron and Neville nodded as they headed out of the castle and towards Hagrid's hut.

They found Hagrid outside. It didn't take long for him to blab that he hadn't known who it was that lost the egg to him and that he had told them that to get past "Fluffy", all they had to do was play music and he'd fall asleep. At that, he tried backpedalling, but they rushed back to the castle, ignoring his calls.

"We're going to have to try to stop them," Harry said.

"But how could we do that?" Hermione asked, "We're just kids. Even with the training Professor Flitwick had put us through, there's no way we can beat Snape or Quirrell."  
"No, but maybe we won't have to," Harry said, "Maybe they haven't gotten through some of whatever other traps are in place and we could use that to our advantage." He noticed the apprehensive looks on the faces of his friends.

"Look, you can go get a teacher if you want, but I'm going down there," Harry said. 'It would probably be easier that way actually,' he thought, 'No matter how good Snape or Quirrell is, I know I could take them out easily if I'm on my own and can use my powers.'

"No way," Hermione said determinedly, "You're not leaving us behind." Ron and Neville nodded.

'Crap,' Harry thought but he nodded. "Let's go." With that, he led the way towards the door they had found earlier in the semester where they had found the Cerberus. As they neared the door, they heard what sounded like a harp playing. 'He must have used that to pacify Fluffy.'

They opened the door to find that indeed a harp was inside playing and the three headed dog asleep. Not knowing how long it would keep playing, they rushed over to the trapdoor, opened it, and jumped inside. They were a little surprised to land in a plant.

"Guys, don't move," Neville said, "It's Devil's Snare. If you try to struggle, it'll get worse."

"Kind of like quicksand I suppose," Harry said, "But how do we get past?"

"Heat," Neville said, "If we set a fire, it'll disappear.

"But we don't have any matches," Hermione interjected.

"Don't have any… HERMIONE, ARE YOU A WITCH OR WHAT?" Ron yelled.

"Right," Hermione murmured sheepishly. She grabbed her wand and summoned a flame and within seconds, the plant shriveled up and the teens fell through. She quickly extinguished the fire. "Sorry guys."

"Don't worry about it, Hermione," Harry said, "As a Muggle-born, you're still more used to thinking about Muggle ways of doing things than magical ones." Ron and Neville nodded.

The next potential obstacle was apparently supposed to be fighting not one but two trolls that made the one Harry had knocked out look small. However, to the relief of the teens, the trolls had already been knocked out. Shrugging, they moved on.

As they approached the door to the next room, the quartet heard flapping sounds and when they opened the door, they found several butterfly like objects flying around the room and a broom in the middle.

Hermione went over to the door and cast _Alohomora_. "No good," she said, "Must be enchanted to open only to the…" She broke off and squinted at the objects flying around. "Wait a minute. Those are keys." The boys all focused on the objects and realized she was right. Keys of various colors were flying around the room.

"We must have to use the broom to retrieve it," Harry said.

"You're the best candidate I can think of, mate," Ron said, clapping Harry on the back. Neville and Hermione nodded.

Harry mounted the broom. "Whoever came through here was probably rough handling it and most likely bent its wings," Hermione said, "And the handle silver, so it's a good possibility the key is."

Nodding, Harry kicked off the ground and flew to the top of the room and hovered there. 'Silver key, bent wings, sliver key, bent wings,' he repeated over and over silently. It didn't take long for him to find the key and shoot off after it, grabbing it as easily as if it weren't moving around.

However, as if on cue, the other keys started trying to make Harry drop the key in his hand, but he held on tight as he made a dive. Coming to an abrupt stop at the floor, he threw the key to Hermione, who used it to open the door. The second it opened and she let go of the key, it and the other keys went back to hovering around the room.

The group wasn't too surprised to find that the next room was a giant chess set. "Wow, it's almost like these were specifically made for us," Neville murmured, "Plants for me, trolls that we worked together to distract, a flying challenge for Harry, and a challenge involving chess for Ron. Guess you're next, Hermione."

"Guess so," Hermione said. She turned to Ron. "Where do you want us?"

"All right, let's see," Ron said, "Hermione, take the Queen position, since it has the best range of movement." Hermione nodded. "Neville, take the Rook." Neville nodded. "Harry…"

Harry had been thinking the whole time that the three had been talking. 'I think it's time to come clean,' he realized, 'Whoever made this probably charmed it to use a strategy to force us sacrifice one of the players we take the place of and I'm the best choice to take the hit.'

"Before you decide on my position…" Harry said, "I'm guessing you already have a strategy running through your head, right? And you know that we'll probably have to sacrifice one of us no matter what position?" Ron nodded at both questions. "And what would the sacrificed piece be?"

"The knight," Ron said.

"Then trust me when I say put me there," Harry said. He held up a hand to stall the protests. "Look, I can take the hit because… I'm not human."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"You remember the story about mum and dad found me?" Harry asked. His friends nodded. "It's not exactly a lie, but they found me in a rocket sent from a scientist sent from a planet called you might know as Krypton." Ron and Neville didn't recognize the name, but he wasn't surprised to see that Hermione did.

"This is crazy," Neville said, "You can't be an alien. You're just… Harry."

"Guess there's only one way to prove this," Harry said and before his friends could stop him, he walked over to one of the nearby pillars and drove his fist through it.

Not surprisingly, it was Hermione that got to Harry first as he pulled his hand back out of the pillar. "Harry!" she exclaimed, "That was so stupid. You must have… not broken… one bone." She examined his hand to find that he didn't even have a scratch on his hand.

"When I want it to happen, my skin can't be penetrated by anything on Earth," Harry said, "My bones are even stronger, I have the strength of several hundred of Earth's strongest men, and I can move at supersonic speeds."

"The troll," Hermione said, "I always had a feeling there was something you were holding out about what happened to it."

"It was no big deal really," Harry said with a shrug, "Only thing I lied about was that I knocked it out myself pretty easily, but more on that later. Right now, we have to get through and stop Snape or Quirrell from getting to whatever it is they're looking for." The other nodded and they all took their spots with Ron taking the Bishop spot.

Ron played his strategy out as ruthlessly as he could so they could get through it quickly. "You ready?" he asked Harry.  
Harry nodded. "Let's do this," he said. Ron somewhat reluctantly commanded him forward and on the next turn, the opposing queen moved forward and destroyed the horse he was riding, knocking him on his ass.

Harry's friends shouted and started to move forward, but he waved them off as the queen dragged him to the side. When she left him there, he got back to his feet. "I told you, I'm fine," he said, "Just end the match and let's go stop them."

The others nodded and Ron stepped forward. "Checkmate," he said. The opposing king took off his crown and threw it down in front of the red head. Harry got back to his feet and met his friends at the middle of the chess board.

When the group walked into the next room, flames suddenly jumped up behind them and in front of them and they noticed a small table with a selection of bottles with a note attached which read:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind_

_Two of us will help you, whoever you would find_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead_

_Two among our numbers hold only nettle wine_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line_

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side_

_Second, different are those who stand on either end_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size_

_Neither dwarf nor giant hold death in their insides_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight_

Hermione gasped. "This isn't just magic, it's also logic," she said. She read it thoroughly, murmuring to herself softly. "The smallest bottle will get us forward while the one on the right end will get us back."  
Harry picked up the smallest bottle. "Looks like someone's been through," he said, "There's barely enough for one person." Grabbing the other bottle indicated, he turned back to his friends. "You guys head back and get McGonagall. If I can't beat him, I know I can at least hold him off until you get back."

"But one of use could go with you," Ron argued.

"Yeah, can't you go use your powers to go through without it?" Neville asked.  
"I don't know if I can," Harry said, "I've never tried my invulnerability against magical flames." Ron and Neville nodded and drank from the other bottle and walked back through the flames.

However, Hermione wasn't buying it. "You made that up," she said.

"All right, yes, I did make it up because I'm not putting any of you in any more danger," Harry said, "It's best if I go through alone because I should be able to take Snape or Quirrell out and I don't want to have to worry about you."

Hermione nodded and stepped forward but instead of taking the bottle, she instead gave Harry a big hug. "You're a great wizard you know," she said, trying not to turn red as she pulled away.  
"Nowhere near as good as you," Harry said, also embarrassed.

"Me!" Hermione said, "All I have is stuff I got from books and cleverness in how to use what I read. There are much more important things like friendship… and bravery… and…" She suddenly moved forward and hugged Harry again, this time giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh Harry, please be careful."

"I will," Harry promised. With that, Hermione drank some of the potion and left through the flames at the back of the room. He looked down at the small bottle in his hand. 'Just in case she comes back,' he thought and downed the contents. He couldn't help but shiver at the icy feeling emanating from the potion.

With that, Harry put the bottle down and headed through the flames at the front of the room and wasn't too surprised to find Quirrell there, though he was a little shocked to find him looking at the Mirror of Erised. "So it is you," he said as he walked down to stand a few feet away from his adversary.

Harry had apparently surprised Quirrell because he turned abruptly. "Potter?" he sneered as the two circled each other, "What are you doing here? How did you know I would be down here?"

"I heard your conversation with Snape the other day," Harry said, "It didn't exactly take a rocket scientist to figure out that one of you were going to come claim whatever it is down here, especially once Hagrid let slip he met you in Hogsmeade. As for why I'm here, there's no way in hell I'm letting you claim it."  
"Yes, that big oaf is good about that," Quirrell admitted, "As for you stopping me, _Incarcerous_!" He lifted his wand and pointed it at Harry's feet. Vines shot up from the ground and grabbed hold of the boy, who allowed them to do it so he could catch the wizard by surprise later.

With Harry apparently no longer a problem, Quirrell went back to the mirror and started peering into it. "Now, where is it?" he growled, "I can see myself holding the stone and bringing the master back with it, but I can't quite see how…"

Suddenly, Quirrell gasped and grabbed his forehead. After several seconds, he spun back around. "Potter, come here and help me find it… NOW!" he demanded, banishing the vines holding the boy still.

"Find what exactly?" Harry asked, "I mean, if I'm going to help you, I'll have to know what it looks like."

"A small, diamond-shaped crystalline stone," Quirrell said, "Flamel was supposed to have left it here and my master sent me to find it. Now, don't be asking any more stupid questions. Help me find it and I promise your death will be quick and relatively painless."

Quirrell had turned back to the mirror and was apparently so engrossed in whatever he was seeing and missed Harry rolling his eyes at the threat. 'But maybe I can use the mirror the find it and keep it safe at the farm or Gringotts,' he thought, peering into the mirror.

At first, Harry didn't see anything until he noticed that the image wasn't really of him. Oh it looked like quite a bit like him but there were also subtle differences, starting with the mirror version being a little older and with blue eyes instead of green. 'Could that be a younger dad?' he mused.

The mirror image put its finger to its lips and took something out of its pocket. It was the crystalline relic that Quirrell was looking for, except instead of being plain, it had a zigzagging, lightning bolt-like S across it. It winked and put it back in its pocket… and Harry suddenly felt something drop into his pocket.

"Tell me what you see!" Quirrell demanded.

"I see myself becoming Captain of the Gryffindor team," Harry lied. Instead what he saw was his counterpart along with his Kryptonian family. "I see us winning the Cup every year, and I see me graduating, but no relic."

"Useless boy," Quirrell growled, pushing Harry back. Suddenly, he grabbed his head again. "No, you're lying. Come here and tell me what you really saw!" He lunged forward, only for the Kryptonian wizard to easily side step him and for him to land face first on the floor.

"You didn't really think it was gonna be that easy now did you?" Harry asked as he held his wand up, "You only got me the first time because I let you so I'd catch you by surprise now and that won't be happening again."

"You've obviously had some training, boy, but there _is_ a reason that I teach that joke of a class," Quirrell said as he got back to his feet. He tried the _Incarcerous_ spell again, but Harry easily sidestepped and used a _Finite_ on it before it could move towards him.

"Maybe in general, but it sure doesn't look like you've had any real training in dueling to me," Harry said, "_Stupefy_!" A red light came from his wand and rushed at Quirrell, but he deflected it easily and sent what looked to be a _Reducto_ back at him.

Since the spell was tough to deflect for even a fully grown wizard, Harry did a forward roll under the spell. Quirrell was so surprised that it was easy for the younger wizard to hit him with a "_Petrificus Totalus_!" to end the impromptu duel.

Harry then used a disarming spell before picking himself up off the floor and walking over to Quirrell, also dusting himself off. "Thought I'd be an easy target didn't you?" he mocked the older wizard, "Your dueling style is rudimentary at best while I've been taught by one of the world's best duelers."

Quirrell couldn't answer of course but when he suddenly got a panicked look in his eyes, Harry rushed forward and casted a _Finite_. However, he was apparently too late as the older wizard started aging before his eyes. "If you tell me who did this, I can avenge you," he promised.  
"You'll have enough people to avenge soon," Quirrell murmured between gasps, "The dark one is coming and there's nothing even you your fantastic abilities will be able to do to stop him… Kryptonian."

Harry's eyes widened. "How do you know about that?" he demanded. Quirrell just laughed as his body faded into dust.

"Harry!" a voice called and Harry turned just as Hermione came running up to give him a hug.

"What in Merlin's beard is going on here, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked as the Heads of Houses and to Harry's surprise Dumbledore joined them in the chamber.

"I was dueling Quirrell and had hit him with a full-body bind when he started aging," Harry said, "I couldn't do anything about it before he completely crumbled into dust."

"Bah, what nonsense," Snape sneered, "A mere boy beat a fully grown wizard in a duel? You must have used some kind of dark magic on him, Potter."

"You can check my wand if you want, sir," Harry said.

Snape nodded, took Harry's wand, and caste a "_Priori Incantatum_" on it. It showed the standard range of dueling spells and nothing else. "That doesn't mean anything," he said, "You still wouldn't have been able to defeat him in a duel."

"Actually, Severus, I'll have to disagree," Flitwick said, "I've been tutoring young Mr. Potter and his friends on dueling while Quirinus has no real training to my knowledge, so even with the age difference, it's possible. But we could always ask him to donate memories that will prove his side of the story."

"While I do believe that would be the best course of action of finding out what happened here," Dumbledore said when Harry shot him a panicked look, "I believe there are things about Harry that should not be made public. However, as I am privy to those secrets, I will take him to my office to investigate this myself."

The other staff members nodded and Dumbledore started to lead Harry away. "Wait, sir," he said, "Can my friends come too? They know what happened up to my duel with Quirrell and I have _no_ secrets from them _now_."

Dumbledore apparently caught onto Harry's meaning and nodded. "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Mr. Longbottom, if you would please join us then?" he asked. The three nodded and they headed back to the room beneath the Devil's Snare, where he revealed a staircase leading back up to the school.

"Boy do I wish I had known of this before," Harry joked, "It would have made it much easier to get down here." His companions nodded.

"Only Minerva and I knew about this passage until tonight," Dumbledore explained, "When we brought the others down here to create their part in the obstacle course, we flew down here and back up. The plant was last of course since it would have complicated things." Harry nodded.

Once they were back in the main part of the school, Dumbledore led them towards his office and gestured for them to sit down. "Now, from what Harry has told me, you all know about his hidden heritage?" he asked.

"Yes, he told us before the chess obstacle but we didn't know you knew," Hermione said.

"James and Lily thought it best to tell me in case he needed someone to cover for him when he has to deal sudden flare ups of his powers during his years here," Dumbledore said, "There hasn't been nothing of note yet, though there were a few close calls with Ms. Vasquez."

"Wait… Yoli knew before the rest of us?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "I can't tell you why though," he said, "I promised I wouldn't so you'll have to ask her next we see her. But there is a reason I revealed my powers to her, even though I held back that I was an alien. Anyway…"

Harry proceeded to tell the group about his confrontation with Quirrell and his strange headaches that seemed to tell him everything. "It's like something was telling him when I was lying," he said, "Do you know anything about it, professor?"

"I have my suspicions, but I'm afraid that will have to be a tale for another time," Dumbledore said, "I do not wish to bother you with the details until I think you are old enough to be able to handle it." The teens didn't like it but they nodded.

"He said he was searching for a relic that Nicholas Flamel left here, a crystal-like object," Harry said. He took said object out of his pocket and to his surprise a small piece of paper fell out as well. "Whoa, didn't notice that."

"Would you mind…" Dumbledore asked, reaching for the note. Harry shook his head and handed it to him and he read it. "Oh my."  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I believe it's best for you to see for yourselves," Dumbledore said and handed it back to Harry. His friends crowded around.

_To my however many times removed great-grandson, I leave this in your care for I feel you will have a better chance at guarding it than I. Make sure no one you don't trust gets a hold of it or it could mean disaster._

_Flam-El, the guardian of the Phantom Zone_

"Wait a second, Flam-El?" Harry asked, "You mean he's…"

"Flam-El is not only your ancestor but what you would call the warden of a pocket dimension Kryptonians used as a prison called the Phantom Zone," Dumbledore said, "Roughly 12 years ago, I accidentally found a way to see into it and thought that he was an innocent prisoner there and freed him.

"Though that isn't that far from the truth," Dumbledore continued, "Flam-El told me that he had been went there willingly to serve as a prison warden to keep anybody there from getting out. Flam-El was worried so we searched for a way to send him back

"It took almost 3 years… during which, under the name Nicholas Flamel, he helped me find ways to further magical developments, as I'm sure you know," Dumbledore said, "But in the end, we were able to send him back, using a piece of crystal he brought with him."  
"That relic," Hermione said. Dumbledore nodded. "Nicholas Flam-El being Kryptonian would make sense since Quirrell put so much emphasis on his last name from what you said, Harry. He might have met him."

"It would also explain how he knew you were Kryptonian," Ron said, "If Quirrell found a picture of Flam-El and you look a lot like him, it wouldn't have taken a genius to figure it out."

Harry nodded. "And I'm guessing you both brought him here and sent him back to this 'Phantom Zone' through the Mirror of Erised," he said, "Which was why he could use the mirror to send it back to Earth to give to me.."

The elderly wizard nodded again. "That crystal is unlike any in the known universe because he had crafted it in the Phantom Zone," he said, "If I had to guess, Quirrell was probably searching for it because it must still have remnants of the spell I used to send him back."

"Which is also why I'm guessing you told everyone about the corridor," Hermione said, "You figured anybody looking for it would go after it there while you actually had the key to obtaining it in a room in the main part of the castle. Sorry we messed that up."

"Very good, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said, "Even Minerva doesn't know about the corridor being a decoy at first. And I don't blame you for finding it. I can't fault you for your curiosity. It was bound to happen eventually. The four of you speeding up my plans by finding it probably kept it from being found sooner.

"However, once you found the mirror," Dumbledore continued, "I knew it would be a matter of time before both word got around and one of you… probably Harry as he did tonight… would unknowingly obtain the relic and had to take measures to avoid that."

"Why?" Harry asked, "I could have been able to keep it safe."

"With all due respect to you and your powers, there's no way to be sure of that," Dumbledore said, "Whatever was feeding Quirrell information could very well have other agents in the castle. Even given your abilities, I didn't want to risk your life, so I just felt it was the right way to go about this."

Harry nodded and sighed. "That makes sense I guess," he said, "But what about now? We can't destroy it… can we?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Before I sent him back to the Phantom Zone, Flam-El asked me to do so in order to keep any more breaches," he said, "But I ran it through every way imaginable, both Muggle and magical, and nothing could even scratch it.

"However, I do have a plan." Dumbledore said before reaching into a nearby drawer and took out a chain, "This is made from the Muggle metal titanium. It is nearly indestructible on its own and with the right runes, it can be made to be even more so.

"Let me borrow the relic as well as a few drops of your blood," Dumbledore continued, "And in a few days, I should be able to make it the perfect place to keep the relic because I can enchant the chain to where it would only come undone at your touch."

Harry nodded and allowed Dumbledore to draw some of his blood with a small dagger. "You may head back to your tower now," he said, "I will tell the others that I have seen your memories and can vouch for your story. They trust me and will not question it."

Harry's friends nodded and started heading to the door, but he stayed seated. "You guys go on ahead and I'll catch up in a minute," he said. They nodded again and left the office. "Sir, about Professor Snape…"

A couple of days later, rumors of the quartet's adventures were being passed around school at a speed that would challenge Harry's. They were constantly getting congratulated everywhere they went, except by Slytherins in general and especially by Snape during Potions in particular.

Snape was particularly nasty one day and ranted about the supposed idiocy of the four friends. However, they knew that he was just baiting them so they kept quiet and just smiled. Of course, that just made him madder.

After class, Harry walked up to the teacher's desk. "Sir, could I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

"I doubt you have anything to say I want to hear, Potter," Snape spat.

"I wouldn't ask if it was important, sir," Harry insisted.

Snape just glared at Harry before nodding. "Very well, if you insist," he growled.

Harry noticed his friends filing out and tried to suppress a smile as he wished he could see their reactions to what was outside. "Sir, I want to say I'm sorry for whatever trouble I've caused to you," he said, "But if I could be honest, you've done nothing but antagonize me since I came here."

Snape gave Harry a nasty smile. "Aw, poor baby can't handle a little criticism?" he said.

"Not when it actually has very little to do with me, no," Harry said, "I know what dad and uncle Remus and Sirius did to you and I can't apologize for that because it's not really my place…"

"But it is ours," a second voice interjected.

Snape turned and saw James, Remus, Sirius, and Lily standing at the doorway of the classroom. "What are you here for, to beat me until I agree to kiss your son's worthless ass?" he spat.

"No, Severus," Lily said, "We're here to make peace."

"I have no squabble with you, Lily," Snape said.

"Maybe not directly, no," Lily said, "But I'm protective of my son and you've done him wrong since he came here for no good reason other than the fact that he's mine and James' son."

"I treat him no differently than I do every other…"

"Harry's sent us memories… Severus," James said, "You might treat everyone that's not a Slytherin badly, but not even close to the way you treat Harry and by extension his friends. And for what, the pranks we pulled on you? We were teenagers and I recall you giving about as well as you got."

"You nearly got me killed!" Snape shouted, glaring at Sirius.

"Oh please, you were in no real danger," Sirius said, "We had discretely given Hagrid a heads up and he would have gotten you out of their clutches before they got you back to the nest to feed."

"He knew?" Snape demanded.

"You know as well as we do if he had known what we were doing he would have stopped it before it happened," Remus said, "We had just told him that the acromantulas might have gotten hold of a student."

"The last we had known, he was heading to their den to stop another incident with them," Sirius said, "Hell, even James didn't know but wormed it out of us at the last second and went and saved you. And Lily didn't until years later and trust me, anything you do would be nothing in comparison to her chewing us out."  
"But that isn't what this is about, is it?" Lily asked, walking forward to stand right in front of Snape, who was avoiding her eyes. "This isn't about how they treated you in school because that could just be put off as all of you being teenagers. This is because I chose James over you."

"Utter nonsense," Snape said, "I… you…"

"Is it nonsense?" Lily asked softly, "We had known each other for quite a while before we came to Hogwarts and I knew you really fancied me. I know I fancied you. You were one of the few that treated me nicely when we started here."

"You did?" Snape asked. Lily nodded. "But how did you fall for that-that Neanderthal over me?"

"I partly chose James because he was the one who asked me out first," Lily said, "By the time you… well, figured yourself out, he had asked me out and won my heart. It didn't help that not long after that, you started listening to your pureblood dorm mates to start treating me like they still do to this day.

"If you want someone to blame, blame them and frankly, blame yourself," Lily said, "Not me, not James, Remus, and Sirius, and especially not Harry since as he said, he has nothing to do with it. But believe me when I say I don't blame you. I just want my first magical friend back."

Harry was a little surprised to notice that he wasn't the only one that was a little teary eyed at his mom's speech. Everyone in the room had been affected, even Snape. "I-I…" he started before taking a deep breath. "I want my best friend back too." Lily came forward and the two enveloped each other in a hug.

After several minutes, they pulled away and Snape looked up at the three Marauders. "Don't get me wrong," he warned, "I will probably never really like you three, but I will learn to at least tolerate you… for Lily's sake."

"For Lily's sake," the three Marauders said in way of agreement.

"And as for you, Potter…" Snape began as he turned to Harry. Lily interrupted by loudly clearing her throat. "Excuse me, Harry… I feel I should apologize for my behavior. I admit that I was too bitter to look past you being their son and starting next year, I won't be making that mistake again."

"It's all right, Professor," Harry said, "I never really took it that personally."

"And that just proves just how much of a remarkable boy you are," Snape said, "As well as a student that even I have to admit has been a joy to teach and I will start to treat you like that at least when it comes to being outside of this classroom.

"As for points," Snape said, "Though I will have to keep up appearances so it can't be directly… while I can't go into reasons why, I do have to be seen as a pureblood fanatic… Minerva and I should be able to work out something to restore the points."

"And Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"I will tell the team to tone down their rough housing to more or less normal standards," Snape said, "In fact, I might do as Minerva threatened to do and disband the team as it stands… Flint especially, as he's consistently the worst… and put in players that fit the positions better and are fair so we can kick your butts next year."

Harry grinned. "With all due respect, I think you'd probably have to go to another school for that and even then it'd take a miracle," he joked and was a little surprised when Snape let out a genuine, booming laugh, something that not even very many Slytherins had ever heard in that classroom.

"You're most likely right," Snape agreed.

"You can go catch up with your friends, son," James said as him, Remus, and Sirius joined the three in the center of the room. "I think we're going to catch up with Severus for a while before we Floo back." Nodding, Harry went off to join his friends.

Over the next week, the students went over their end of year exams. Harry was pleasantly surprised when McGonagall told him that he was second in their year. "After Ms. Granger of course," she said with a wink, "Keep this up and Prefect, Head Boy, and Salutatorian are all in your future."

"I figured Hermione would be first, but I thought I'd be somewhere after pretty much all of the Ravenclaws," Harry said.

"While the Ravenclaw house is very smart as a whole," McGonagall agreed, "You seem to have a grasp on magic that those in your year probably won't have for years and only then if they work hard at it. That seems to be able to more than make up for any difference there might be between your IQ and theirs."

"Doesn't hurt I've got Hermione helping me," Harry said, "And thank you." He couldn't help but grin at the compliment for the rest of the day.

Later that day, Dumbledore brought Harry the necklace with the Phantom Zone relic attached. He explained that no one would be able to remove it but him and would give an increasingly bad shock to anyone that tried.

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement as the students ate what for some of them would be their last meal at Hogwarts. But when Dumbledore stepped up to the podium near the end of dinner, they all fell silent.

"I have a few end of year announcements to make," Dumbledore said, "First, to all of you departing Hogwarts for the final time, remember that you will always be welcome to visit. The staff and I will be more than happy to reminisce offer help wherever we can." This got polite applause, mostly from the graduates.

"Secondly, congratulations to the Gryffindor Quidditch team for their flawless season and winning the Quidditch House Cup," Dumbledore said, "And to all the teams for all the hard work that they put in. I have to say that it was one of the best seasons in years." This got a huge round of applause.

"Now, before we get to the House Cup, I have some points to give out," Dumbledore said, "Please hold any applause to the end so I can finish this as soon as possible. 100 points goes to Neville Longbottom for using his extensive knowledge of Herbology to help his friends."

"100 points to Ronald Weasley for the best game of chess I have personally in my many years of life," Dumbledore said, "100 points to Hermione Granger for being able to think logically when most would have lost their heads."

"And finally 300 points goes to Harry Potter," Dumbledore said, "100 for using both his excellent flying and Seeker skills to capture an object that even most professionally trained Seekers would have trouble capturing and 200 points for being able to out duel a fully grown dark wizard and with his friends, saved the school." At that, most present stood and gave the quartet an almost deafening ovation.

"Since they had a good lead already, I believe it goes without saying that Gryffindor has won the House Cup," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. With a wave of his wand, the House Cup disappeared from being the center piece of the Slytherin table to Gryffindor's and everyone except the Slytherins cheered loudly.

With his announcements over, Dumbledore waved his wand and the food disappeared. The students headed out of the Great Hall and Hogwarts itself and took the school carriages to the Express, where their luggage and various familiars were already waiting in the cargo hold.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were quick to find a compartment and the twins joined them. "Oh look, it's the saviors of Hogwarts!" the two proclaimed.

"Should we bow?" one asked.

"Or at least ask you to bend over enough to allow us to kiss you're…"

"Hey now," Harry said, trying his best not to laugh at their antics. "If you want to join us, watch the mouths." The twins nodded and sat down.

It didn't take long for Malfoy and his idiot buddies to show up of course. "I bet you feel all big and bad just because Dumbledore's kissing your arse don't you?" he challenged.

"Malfoy, I out dueled a fully grown wizard within a couple minutes," Harry said, "Do you really have enough confidence in the abilities of you and your buddies to stand a chance against me even working together?"

"Now look here, Potter," Malfoy said, "You're just an uppity little half-blood with delusions of grandeur and when my dad hears about this…"

"That answers that question," Harry interjected, "You can't even wipe your arse without your dad's say so and even he can't do squat because I haven't done anything the pureblood traditions you two supposedly hold up to wouldn't allow. But you better remember one thing if that tiny little thing you call a brain can allow it.

"You see, I know why Hermione was in the loo at Halloween," Harry said, "And if you ever treat her like you did that day, you won't be able to run far or fast enough to keep me from kicking your arse thoroughly and the beautiful thing is that once again, I'd be holding up your high and mighty inbred tradition. Understood?"

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were shaking so badly Harry was surprised they weren't actually pissing themselves. "Is that understood?" he roared. They actually did empty their bladders before muttering compliance and running off as fast as they could.

"You didn't have to do that," Hermione said as Harry shut the compartment door and she casted an air freshening charm and _Scourgified_ the puddles of urine near the door.

"Yes I did," Harry said, "That little inbred idiot needs to learn that he's part of the minority not Muggle-borns, half-bloods, and families that are usually less inbred and therefore more magically adept and I'm going to put him in his place whenever he needs it." His friends nodded.

The rest of the trip back to the Diagon Alley train depot was relatively uneventful for the group, though they did play a few pranks on other passengers, especially Malfoy and his stooges, whom they also placed time-release pranks to torture them with over the summer holidays.

When they met up with their parents, the group went their different ways. The Weasleys and Longbottoms were heading straight home while the Potters had to make a trip to the International Portkey hub to send Hermione to the one in Ireland, where her mum was going to pick her up.

At the station, Harry was hugging Hermione like she was a life raft. "I don't want you to go," he murmured.

"I'd love to stay, but I haven't seen mum in almost a year," Hermione said, "Not to mention we'll see each other soon. Have you known me to miss your birthday?" Harry shook his head.

"Actually, we've been talking with your mum," Lily interjected, "And we've decided to come visit you for a change for Harry's birthday. We've never really had the chance to visit Ireland and want to change that."

Harry grinned. "That would be awesome," he said.

"I'll see you next month then," Hermione said. She gave Harry one last hug and a kiss on the cheek before giving Lily and James on as well before heading over to the group getting ready to travel by Portkey, which included Seamus Finnigan and a woman she guessed to be his mum or aunt.

The Potters waited until the group disappeared before leaving. As he followed his parents outside, Harry knew that the summer was probably going to be very interesting, especially since he was going to Ireland for his birthday.

The end… well, for now

Author's Note: So, what do you think of the series so far? Of course, this is just the tip of the iceberg. There's going to be a quick little summer-time Interlude as well as starting the spinoff about Yoli's adventures recruiting US-based superheroes before the kids head back to Hogwarts for Year 2 and Luna and Ginny's Year 1.

I know everyone probably wanted Harry to really knock Snape down a notch, but I honestly think something similar to this could have happened even in the books given the right situations. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Snape bashing stories, but I decided to go a different way, especially since that scene turned out so emotionally powerful.

As for the duel with Quirrell, I know I'll catch hell for having Harry defeat him easily (still surprised no one thought it was odd he beat a troll in seconds), but I stand by what I wrote. Quirrell had very little if any training in dueling while Harry has both somewhat extensive training and his Kryptonian abilities to back him up.

Besides, a duel isn't just based on skill but circumstances concerning environment among other things and Harry also had the element of surprise when it came to Quirrell underestimating his dueling skills. Same with fights in general of course, which is why Spike TV's show "Deadliest Fighters" is full of crap.

Not that I didn't think the show is awesome, because I did, but they base the fights on computer simulations centered around armor and weaponry when fighters with such training as some they've shown would know how to use their environments to their advantage to make up for most disadvantages.

All right, I'll get off my soap box. Anyway, on a final note, you might have noticed that I only vaguely answered one of the questions I brought up at the beginning, "Who is after the Phantom relic and why?"

The immediate answer about who it is should be somewhat obvious, though it's not the complete one. Don't want to spoil things, so that's all I'm going to say. It's why I was vague on who Quirrell was talking about when he mentioned his master.

The full answer about why is an even more important plot point that will be revealed in layers that even I have not been able to fully plan out. Anyway, see you then and as always, _Pueda el solitario Dios encuentra la paz por ultimo._


End file.
